TODO
by fenen
Summary: La vida nunca es fácil pero cuando pierdes a tus seres queridos tu padrastro te hace la vida imposible tienes que trabajar para pagarte un futuro y en clase tus compañeros son tus peores enemigos solo falta enamorarte de la persona prohibida y que el arriesgue su libertad por ti para que tu mundo se termine de poner del revés.
1. Chapter 1

**La vida nunca es fácil pero cuando pierdes a tus seres queridos tu padrastro te hace la vida imposible tienes que trabajar para pagarte un futuro y en clase tus compañeros son tus peores enemigos solo falta enamorarte de la persona prohibida y que el arriesgue su libertad por ti para que tu mundo se termine de poner del revés.**

 _ **CAPITULO I : EL COMIENZO**_ **[youtube]plu7GjlIdz4[/youtube]** ****

 _ **Os hablo aquí desde el punto trágico de la carretera donde hace apenas unas horas un monovolumen fue envestido por un camionero que perdió el control debido a la lluvia llevándose con el la vida de una de las ocupantes del coche la otra esta gravemente herida y el otro ocupante sufre heridas irreparables seguiremos informando.**_ ****

 **Con esa noticia desayune aquel 27 de febrero del 2005 pero primero debería comenzar por el principio mi nombre es Alice y yo no soy la protagonista de esta historia pero si que tendré un papel impórtate en ella la historia que contare es la historia de mi mejor amiga y yo se todos los datos de ella por que al terminar todo tuve el honor de poder** **LEER** **su diario personal pero lo dejo que no me quiero enrollar con cosas sin importancia la protagonista de esta historia es Isabella Dwyer (mi mejor amiga pero eso no viene a cuento) Isabella o Bella como prefiere que la llamen nació un 13 de septiembre hace ahora 22 años aunque mi historia empieza hace solo 7 años , Bella y su madre Rene se mudaron al pequeño pueblo de Focks cuando la pequeña tenia 7 años la misma edad que yo , su padre había desaparecido al saber que seria padre y su madre había luchado por sacar ella sola adelante a su hija sin quitarle ningún lujo , cuando la pequeña tenia 7 años se mudaron de la gran ciudad donde vivían por que la pequeña no era feliz en el colegio donde todos los niños se reían de ella por no tener papa y fueron a parar aquí , al pueblo donde yo nací y a mi clase la pequeña patito , como yo siempre la llame por lo torpe que era, y yo nos hicimos amigas desde el primer día , los niños de clase le daban de lado por no tener papa , por no hablar mucho o simplemente por no ser tan guapa como ellas pero en realidad ella era mucho mas guapa solo le faltaba arreglarse un poco , los años pasaron y al poco tiempo Rene conoció a un hombre un ángel para ella pero un demonio para su hija , poco a poco empezaron a salir y un día dieron la noticia que se casaban , una boda sencilla donde yo y mi familia fuimos invitados para ese día nosotras ya teníamos 13 años y a mi corta edad ya vi. algo en el que no me gustaba y aquel fatídico día del accidente me di cuenta que tenia razón aunque aun hubieron muchas cosas que se escaparon de mi conocimiento ¿os apetece un viaje al pasado conmigo? Os escribiré el cursiva todo aquello que paso en esos días escrito desde la mente de mi gran amiga, pues sentaros coger pañuelos y vamos al pasado a vivir en primera persona toda aquella pesadilla que en breve empiezo a leer la historia.**

 _ **Eran las 10 de la noche y como era normal en mi me había caído en educación física y mi madre me había tenido que llevar al hospital , esa vez Philp su nuevo marido nos había acompañado por que decía que era muy tarde para conducir y no quería que nos pasara nada malo , salíamos del hospital justo cuando mas llovía , mi madre dijo varias veces de parar y esperar a que dejara de llover pero Philp**_ _ **SEGUÍA**_ __ _ **empeñado en que el podía conducir , faltaban menos de 2km para llegar a casa cuando un caminion que iba frente a nosotros perdió el control una luz nos cegó y todo se volvió negro.**_

 _ **Lo**_ _ **SIGUIENTE**_ __ _ **que recuerdo es despertar en una habitación de hospital con vendas por todos lados y mi amiga Alice a mi lado , cuando me contaron lo que había pasado y que mi madre había muerto quise morirme allí mismo , me había quedado sola , no tarde mucho en salir de hospital e irme a casa con philp a quien mi madre le había dejado mi custodia , hubiera sido mejor irme a un orfanato allí empezó mi pesadilla , Philp había perdido una pierna en el accidente , accidente del que me culpaba a mi según el , era mi culpa que mi madre hubiera muerto por que si yo no hubiera caído y tenido que ir al hospital mi madre seguiría viva y tenia razón , eso era mi culpa era mi culpa haber tenido que ir al hospital aquella noche pero también podría haberse evitado si el hubiera parado como tantas veces mi madre le dijo.**_

 _ **Desde ese día mi vida fue una pesadilla Philp me hizo la vida imposible me trataba como una esclava y hasta llego a levantarme la mano, a mi lado siempre estuve mi amiga Alice sus padres y sus tíos, las únicas personas que se preocuparon por mi y a las que tantas veces les mentí, nunca dije quien me daba esos golpes y cuando lo dije solo Alice le oculte la gran parte de lo sucedido.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **En el colegio las cosas no fueron mejor las amenazas e insultos fueron mas fuertes, llegaron a pegarme me hicieron la asistencia a clase imposible pero todo puede ir a peor siempre todo puede ser peor.**_

 _ **Era el día de mi cumpleaños cumplía 16 años y aunque yo no quería Alice me había organizado una fiesta pequeña solo con nosotras y sus primos que aun siendo mayores que nosotras adoraban a ese duende como todo el mundo y habían querido conocer a esa persona de la que Alice no paraba de hablar , ese día volví de clase directa a la ducha no había pedido permiso y tampoco pensaba hacerlo por que sabia que me diría que no, me metí en la ducha me arregle el pelo y maquille sencillamente y salía a mi habitación dispuesta a ponerme el vestido que Alice me había regalado ese que tanto le había costado que me pusiera, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección y eso no podía ser así , cuando me dispuse a salir de casa para ir a por el bus para ir a casa de Alice me encontré con Philp , mi peor pesadilla, me dijo que ya era hora de que pagara por la muerte de mi madre de que pagara de una forma distinta que le diera el placer que ella tendría que darle , no se atrevió a tocarme pero si que me obligo a tocarlo a el , a tocarme a mi a darle placer , cuando acabe no fui capaz de irme a ningún sitio no quería ver a nadie me invente una excusa para que Alice no se enfadara pero aquella noche todo cambio , a partir del día siguiente me obligo a trabajar para pagar mis gastos para tener dinero si quería ir a la universidad , Alice me perdono pero nunca olvido lo que paso el día de mi cumpleaños , que la dejara plantada y aunque nunca dejo de preocuparse por mi ni ella ni su familia se distanciaron de mi perdiendo también mi gran apoyo, los sucesos de aquella noche se repitieron dos o tres veces al mes , poco a poco me fui hundiendo en mi miseria lo que hizo que Alice se diera cuenta que algo pasaba pero todo se lo ocultaba con que era el trabajo y el acoso del colegio , no quería que ella se introdujera en el mundo en el que yo me estaba metiendo , con esfuerzo pude sacar ese curso y pase el verano trabajando para tener mas dinero ahorrado , al volver del trabajo después de naciones me di cuenta de que había perdido mucho tiempo y que todo iba a ser peor.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: La partida de Alice** **  
**

**Ese verano después de lo que paso con mi cumpleaños y la distancia que nos separaba Alice había aceptado irse a estudiar a nueva york el ultimo curso antes de entrar en la universidad, muchas veces me dijo en su despedida que si necesitaba algo la llamara que siempre estaría para mi aunque lejos pero yo sabia que nada seria igual por que aunque la necesitara no la llamaría no la permitirá perder la posibilidad de un futuro grande como diseñadora en una gran ciudad lejos de este pueblo. pase un curso entero como una pesadilla al principio todo fue lo mas malo que podía pasar mis compañeros me insultaron mas que nunca , era el punto de todas las bromas y algunos incluso me obligaban hacer sus deberes y trabajos a cambio de dejarme tranquila unos días , si lo aceptaba no cumplían su palabra y si no me hacían pasar aun peor por lo que terminaba haciendo lo que ellos querían , fuera del colegio no tenia mucho que hacer por lo que iba de la pesadilla del colegio al trabajo y de allí de nuevo a la pesadilla de casa , philp le había dado por pasar de mi mientras tuviera** **dinero** **para sus medicinas y salir con los amigos pero el día que eso no pasaba o simplemente le daba yo volvía a ser su foco de desahogo ya fuera para darme golpes o para otras cosas.**

 **Alice me llamaba todas las semanas para hablar conmigo decía que no podía estar sin mi y que me echaba de menos y el día que no le contestaba se preocupaba , en el fondo sabia que solo quería lo mejor para mi y que me había perdonado aunque no lo dijera , yo siempre ocultaba lo que pasaba le decía que philp pasaba de mi y que en el colegio todo estaba mejor , nada mas lejos de la realidad , ella me decía que si pasaba algo fuera con sus padres o sus tíos pero si nunca había querido molestarlos estando ella aquí conmigo menos lo haría ahora que ella estaba lejos y ya nada me unía a ellos.**

 **Para el cumpleaños de Alice recogí un poco de mis ahorros para la universidad y le mande un regalo , un bolso y unos zapatos , no eran de diseñador como los que ella usaba pero era a lo máximo que podía aspirar con mi dinero , eso fue lo que le hizo terminar de perdonarme y desde ese día paso a llamarme dos veces a la semana y a invitarme a pasar unos días con ella pero nunca** **acepte** **primero no podía pagarme el billete y segundo no quería saber las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar si me iba unos días.**

 **Para las vacaciones de navidad cerro el café donde trabajaba y tuve que buscarme la vida de nuevo lo que me trajo nuevos problemas y philp volvió a cegarse conmigo , volviendo a ser su punto de atención volví a recibir palizas y otras cosas hasta que volví a** **encontrar trabajo** **, cada día al volver a casa me esforzaba por tener las mejores notas para poder irme de allí al acabar el curso pero al llegar ese tan deseado fin de curso mis notas no eran las mejores aunque había aprobado todo por lo que no me pude ir a una universidad lejos de aquí ya que aunque las notas si que llegaban para otras universidades para esas lo que no me llegaba era el dinero , pase el verano trabajando mas que antes para intentar recoger el dinero por lo que cuando mi amiga vino de visita yo no pude ni verla por no perder tiempo algo que no me perdonare para que luego la verdad sea que cuando termino no tenia el dinero suficiente por lo que no pude irme y me toco matricularme en la universidad de séattle donde irían mis adorables compañeros.** ****

 **Alice no se enfado tanto conmigo ya que entendió que quería ahorrar para salir de allí aunque no sabia los motivos y tampoco quiso preguntar mucho, durante todo el verano los rumores de que los hijos del doctor cullen volvían al pueblo a vivir inundaron las calles y cuando harta de escuchar por todos lados lo mismo me sentaba hablar con alice esta** **seguía** **con el tema diciéndole que sus primos volvían al pueblo y que deseba poder ir a visitarlos y de paso verme a mi.**

 **Yo no conocía a los hijos del doctor cullen ya que cuando llegue ellos estudiaban en un internado en londres y la única posibilidad que tuve de conocerlos paso … bueno no pude conocerlos pero viendo a los padres y los suspiros de las chicas del pueblo tenían que ser guapos de verdad.**

 **El fin de las vacaciones veraniegas llego y con el la vuelta a clases el principio de la universidad , el primer día solo fue de entrega de horarios y conocer compañeros para mi mala suerte me toco con algunos de mis excompañeros de clase por lo que tendría que seguir aguantado sus abusos y sus insultos, con el horario en la mano me fui hablar con mi jefe haber si podía cambiar los horarios para poder ir a clase y también a la estación de autobuses para hacerme con un horario ya que lo necesitaría para ir y volver a clase , en el trabajo me dijeron que no había problema que entraría mas tarde al salir de clase y saldría a la hora de cierre pasada la media noche , no era algo que me hacia gracia pero tenia que aguantar si quería el trabajo , al salir de allí me fui dirección a casa donde philp esperaba con el cinturón en la mano ,era hora de cenar y tenia hambre recibí una paliza que me dejaría marcas unos cuantos días , después de recuperarme de los golpes y con philp arrastrándome del pelo me encerró en mi habitación sin cenar otro día mas y no se cuantas noches serian así una vez que empezase la universidad y saliera de trabajar tarde.**

 **Los primeros días de universidad fueron una tortura mis antiguos compañeros me hacían la vida imposible y los nuevos se unían a ellos y los pocos que no me hacían nada me ignoraban pero mejor era eso que nada , aun faltaba un profesor que por lo visto era nuevo y aun no había empezado las clases por instalarse y todo ese rollo por lo que salía todos los días una hora antes lo que me permitía entrar a trabajar a la hora a la que entraba antes y poder salir a una hora decente , de todas formas philp ya se había acostumbrado a que salía tarde de trabajar por que los autobuses no siempre pasaban cuando tenían que hacerlo y llegaba tarde de todos modos, cuando volvía a casa no descansaba para poder realizar los ejercicios que nos pedían en la universidad y mantener la casa limpia y aseada además de hacer la comida y cena para el día** **siguiente** **para que philp no se enfadara conmigo , sabia que no aguantaría mucho ese ritmo y lo comprobé cuando la segunda semana de clases sentí como todo se movía y desperté en la habitación de un hospital , genial pensé , gire buscando alguien que me pudiera decir como había llegado allí y que hacia allí , yo no podía pagarme el hospital y tampoco estar en uno ya que no tenia tiempo para estar mala , estaba sola en la habitación y pensaba en llamar al timbre de la enfermera o quitarme el suero e irme cuando un chico al que no había visto en mi vida entro por la puerta.** ****

 **me da que ya conoció a mi primo pero sigamos sigamos…  
** **  
\- que susto me diste menos mal que has despertado, salí a buscar a mi padre pero parece que esta descansando hoy ¿cómo te sientes?**

 **\- quien es usted? que hago aquí? y como llegue? déjeme irme por favor**

 **\- primero tranquila te encontré en la universidad te habías desmayado y te traje al hospital para que te mirase mi padre pero como dije esta descansando y te visito otro medico , digamos que solo tienes anemia y acumulación de cansancio respecto a lo de irte , el medico dijo que te ibas a quedar aquí esta noche y que mañana vería si te daba el alta**

 **\- yo no puedo pagarme el hospital por favor...**

 **\- no te preocupes yo lo pagare pero lo importante es que te recuperes y si hace falta me quedare aquí contigo hasta que me tenga que ir a trabajar para que no te escapes.**

 **\- increíble –dije para mi- ¿dime al menos como te llamas?**

 **\- mi nombre es... – pero en ese maldito momento decidió entrar el doctor-**

 **\- señorita dwyer ya era hora que despertara nos tenia asustados, como ya le habrán dicho pasara aquí la noche y no quiero un no, sabe como yo que tiene que descansar y no me obligue a llamar a philp para que le obligue a quedarse, y ahora señor la señorita tiene que descansar yo me encargare de que no se escape váyase a casa a descansar usted también.**

 **el chico del cual aun no sabia su nombre se fue dejándome sola en la habitación pensé en escaparme pero la verdad es que no me vendría mal descansar ya mañana pensaría en como salir de esta y como agradecerle al chico su preocupación.** ****

 **al día** **siguiente** **recibí el alta casi al mediodía , no volví a ver al chico de la habitación pero cuando fui a decirle al doctor que por la tarde me pasaría con el dinero para pagar la factura me dijo que ya estaba pagada , pedí que no se enterara el doctor cullen ya que si se enteraba no tardaría en enterarse alice pero dijo que ya era tarde que a esas horas ya lo sabría , eso me dejo pensando como se podría haber enterado pero decidí no darle mas vueltas e irme a trabajar para recuperar las horas del día anterior pero al entrar por la puerta me dijeron que estaba despedida por falta a mi puesto y por mas que llore no conseguí que me reincorporara , pase la tarde dando tumbos buscando un nuevo trabajo pero no conseguí nada eran cerca de las 9 cuando volví a casa , philp me esperaba de nuevo con el cinturón en las manos tras recibir mas de un golpe e intentar propasarse conseguí escapar pero quedándome en la calle como un perro justo en el momento en el que mas empezó a llover , no tenia donde ir y con dolores en todo el cuerpo por primera vez pensé en pedir ayuda a los padres de alice o sus tíos , cocí un autobús dirección a la gran mansión que tantas tardes había pasado hasta el maldito accidente , las luces estaban apagadas igual se habían acostado..** ****

 **por esas fechas estarían conmigo en nueva york acababa de empezar la universidad y habrían ido a ver el piso que me había alquilado y decorado pero sigamos leyendo** ****

 **por lo que seguí caminando sin pensar donde iba hasta que me di cuenta que estaba en la mansión de los cullen , el doctor me ayudaría y no por ser medico y haberme asentido tantas veces en mis caídas si no por que el tío de mi amiga me quería como una hija pero sabia que el mas que nadie si me veía sabría que alguien me había pegado y no sabia hasta que punto quería que eso sucediera por lo que pase de largo y seguí caminando el agua hacia tiempo que me había empapado la ropa y la chaqueta ya no hacia nada a lo lejos vi. la antigua casa de la abuela de jessica estaba decorada como si alguien se hubiera** **instalado** **en ella pero yo no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera en ponerme a cubierto del agua por lo que no me importo mucho que viviera alguien o no pasando por la verja abierta me metí en el porche esperando que el dueño no notara mi presencia pero esa suerte no la tendría no hacia mas de veinte minutos que estaba allí cuando un mercedes negro entro por las verjas intente esconderme y salir corriendo pero los focos me iluminaron y me dejaron a la vista de aquel desconocido.**

 **\- quien anda ay? –dijo una voz que era** **música** **para los oídos y me sonaba de algo-**

 **\- yo lo siento –dije intentando salir corriendo-**

 **\- pero quien eres? que haces en mi casa? yo te conozco**

 **\- yo.. llovía … y lo siento no quería molestar ya me voy**

 **\- quieres que te lleve algún lado**

 **\- no gracias –después de esa mini conversación intente salir corriendo pero unos brazos me sujetaron-**

 **\- seguro que estas bien te veo blanca y tiemblas después de lo de ayer no deberías estar aquí y asi –me dijo cogiéndome del brazo- será mejor que entres a casa y entres en calor y no** **acepto** **un no –entre sin saber que no podía pasar y sin saber quien era y a lo que me arriesgaba pero no podía salir corriendo-**

 **se que me hablo , que me pregunto algo pero sentí como todo se meneaba y se volvía negro , desperté con una voz conocida hablándome , al abrir los ojos me encontré con tres pares de ojos mirándome preocupados a dos de ellos los conocía los ojos desconocía de quien eran pero hipnotizaban.**

 **\- donde estoy? –pregunte sin saber bien donde estaba y que hacían ellos allí-**

 **\- en mi casa –me dijo el chico al que no conocía pero que si era quien parecía ser tenían razón los rumores y me empezaban a cuadrar las cosas-**

 **\- y que hago aquí? y que hacen ellos? – dije señalando a las personas que si que conocía-**

 **\- que haces aquí no lo se bella eso me lo tendrás que decir tu pero yo estoy aquí por que te has desmayado y mi hijo me ha llamado asustado**

 **\- tu hijo?**

 **\- si mi hijo ahora me dices que haces aquí?**

 **\- resumen?** ****

 **\- lo que quieras bella pero cuéntamelo ya**

 **\- discutí con mi philp , me tiro de casa empezó a llover encontré esta casa y me metí a resguardarme del agua el llego me vio me hizo pasar empecé a temblar y me desmaye.**

 **\- si philp te tiro o mejor escapaste que nos conocemos bella ya me dirás por que luego pero ¿por que no fuiste a casa o casa de mi hermana?**

 **\- espera la conocéis? y los tíos también?**

 **\- si hijo es amiga de tu prima por eso la conocemos bella dinos por que**

 **\- yo fui pero…no quería molestar además al no estar alice nada me unía a vosotros y…**

 **\- esta niña es tonta aparte de no tener cabeza** ****

 **\- cullen cállate –dije sin saber por que pero al parecer no fui la única por que esme dijo lo mismo-**

 **\- bella nuestra casa siempre será tuya siempre tendrás un hueco ahora vamos a casa que tenemos que hablar** ****

 **\- no quiero ir a mi casa por favor no me obligues déjame en la calle o en un** **hotel** **pero..**

 **\- vamos a mi casa –me dijo carriles cargándome- y tu no protestas mañana hablaremos de esto y de las heridas que tienes. que pases una buena noche hijo y que mañana te vaya bien en el primer día de trabajo.**

 **esme le dio un beso en la mejilla y tras despedirse salimos todos hacia la mansión cullen donde un chico rubio nos recibió.**

 **\- buenas noches jasper no te preocupes un susto ya sabes como es de histérico tu amigo vete a dormir que mañana tienes clase.**

 **\- esme donde voy a dormir –dije con miedo- me puedo ir a mi casa o a un** **hotel** ****

 **\- bella cállate o me enfadare y ya hablaremos mañana ahora te vas a dormir a la habitación de mi hijo, jasper te guiara y mañana cuando vengas de clase a la que iras con jasper hablaremos y mas vale que vengas por que… por cierto jasper donde esta tu hermana y mi otro hijo?**

 **\- en su casa me dejaron aquí con mis maletas y se fueron a su nidito de amor , por cierto hola señorita soy jasper hale mi hermana se acaba de casar con el hijo mayor de los cullen y voy a estudiar aquí y a vivir aquí espero que seamos amigos ya que no conozco a nadie y …**

 **\- si quieres tener amigos no te conviene juntarte conmigo –dije intentando sonreír-**

 **\- pues serás mi única amiga a dormir que mañana tenemos que ir a la universidad que nervios.  
**

**Esa noche dormí como un angelito y al día** **siguiente** **cuando desperté esme me había echo el desayuno y me había preparado una muda de ropa para irme a la universidad en mi vida me había puesto unos vaqueros y una camisa mas elegante que esa , cogimos una cazadora y nos fuimos a mi martirio personar , el primer día de clase , por lo menos no iba sola aunque no se hasta que punto le convenía ir conmigo o cuanto tardaría en asustarse o cansarse.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:Profesor nuevo** ****

 **Jasper y yo estudiábamos carreras distintas pero aun así compartíamos alguna asignatura , las clases fueron mejor que las dos semanas anteriores no se si por que ya se habían cansado de mi o por el echo de que Jasper iba conmigo a todos lados preocupado por mi aun así cuando uno de los profesores mando un resumen para el día** **siguiente** **Laureen no tardo en venir a decirme que ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer si no quería sufrir consecuencias , no se si Jasper se dio cuenta de aquello o no si lo hizo no dijo nada y dejo pasar el tema , a la hora del almuerzo nos sentamos juntos en la ultima mesa por primera vez desde que se fue Alice nadie tiro mi comida o me hizo comer apoyada en un cubo de basura , pasamos el tiempo juntos hablando conociéndonos , el era el hijo pequeño de tres su hermano mayor se había matado en un accidente de moto y sus padres los habían abandonado a la muerte de este dejándolos con su abuela hasta la muerte de esta, ahora su hermana Rosalie dos años mayor que el se acaba de casar con el hijo mayor del doctor Cullen no me acuerdo del nombre que me dijo y el se había ido a vivir con los cullen para estar cerca de su hermana pero sin estar en la misma casa para darles su tiempo de luna de miel. Yo le conté lo poco que tenia que contar sin entrar en detalles que aunque me daba confianza aun no lo conocía lo suficiente para contarle mis penas , al terminar el almuerzo fuimos a una de las clases que compartíamos con la duda de si el profesor ya abría venido o no , entramos y nos sentamos juntos como siempre que entraba miles de miradas fueron hacia mi y esta vez también a mi compañero mas de una le dijo que seria mejor que se sentara con ella pero el , pasando de ellas se sentó a mi lado orgulloso de si mismo gesto que agradecí , estaba buscando unos folios donde escribir cuando escuche murmullos y suspiros, al mismo tiempo que Jasper decía algo así como "genial" de forma irónica** ****

 **\- que pasa? –le pregunte en un murmullo-**

 **\- levanta la cabeza y veras –pero antes de reaccionar el profesor hablo-**

 **\- silencio –grito una voz que empezaba a conocer –gracias . buenos días alumnos mi nombre es Edward cullen y voy a ser el profesor de Psicología durante este año y espero que también los próximos de sus carreras ¿alguna pregunta?**

 **\- Me das tu numero –grito la voz nasal de Jessica por detrás-**

 **\- Algo serio o sigo hablando –espero unos minutos- vale pues si nadie tiene nada que decir dime el nombre de todos uno por uno y os** **presentareis** **para conoceros un poco y que os conozcan vuestros compañeros aunque supongo que ya os conoceréis y ser serios con lo que decís por que voy analizaros mientras habláis para hacerme una idea de cada uno de vosotros. Empecemos por el final de la lista.**

 **Poco a poco los alumnos fueron haciendo sus presentaciones algunos diciendo tonterías o mentiras y otros un poco mas serias hasta que me toco mi turno.**

 **\- Señorita Dwyer su turno.**

 **\- Esa no te va contar nada interesante solo como ser un fracaso –dijo la voz de Mike por detrás-**

 **\- Señorita** **continue** **y pase de su compañero-suspire y me levante sabiendo que los ojos de mis compañeros se clavaban en mi espalda y los murmullos que se escuchaban-**

 **\- Me llamo Isabella Dwyer tengo 17 años y la semana que viene cumpliré los 18, soy sencilla me encanta la literatura y me gustaría ayudar a los demás por eso quiero estudiar esta carrera.**

 **\- Y siempre será un fracaso-dijo Mike por detrás- te falto por decir eso**

 **\- Tu eres imbecil –dijo Jasper girandose- te advierto que te calles por que es mi primer día aquí y voy a terminar partiéndote la boca por subnormal** ****

 **\- Que pasa que tu también pasas por su cama y por eso la defiendes te has dado prisa por que acabas de llegar**

 **\- Alumnos cállense** ****

 **\- No profesor me ha amenazado tirelo de clase**

 **\- Y usted le a faltado el respeto a su compañera , por favor ¿esto es una clase de universidad o de preescolar? Pues si quieres eso pues los tratare como eso el miercoles un trabajo de 75 paginas sobre la psicología social y al que pille que ha copiado de Internet le suspendo el semestre.**

 **\- Pero no es justo yo no se hacer eso y además… me voy a romper las uñas**

 **\- Tranquila cariño que no lo harás –escuche a mike de nuevo creo que ya se quien haría el trabajo doble-**

 **\- Den por terminada la clase**

 **\- Vamos Bella que Esme te esta esperando para hablar contigo .**

 **\- Espera que tengo que ir a por unos libros a la taquilla nos vemos en la moto**

 **\- Ok**

 **De camino a la taquilla me encontré con Mike y sus secuaces que acorralándome a la taquilla me amenazo con las cien formas de hacerme sufrir si no hacia el trabajo de su novia para el lunes. Asustada por la mirada que me echo Mike antes de irse y las amenazas recogí mis cosas e intentado parecer serena fui a buscar a Jasper para ir a ver a Esme.**

 **No le conté la verdad solo le dije que en clase me hacían la vida imposible y a lo de irme de casa que me habían despedido y tuve una bronca fuerte con eso les basto para dejarme ir, después de intercambiar teléfonos y decir que al día siguiente iría a por mi para ir a clase, me fui hacia mi pesadilla.**

 **Philp me echo la bronca del siglo por irme y no volver a dormir pero no por que estuviera preocupado si no por que había tenido que dormir en el sofá por no poder subir solo a su habitación, cuando se entero que me habían tirado del trabajo y que no encontraba otro me castigo a limpiar la casa de rodillas y después a pasar por su habitación.**

 **Pase la peor noche de mi vida o de las peores , a la mañana siguiente no podía ir a clase del malestar general y dolores en todo el cuerpo pero podía dar gracias que no había pasado a mas , antes de irme prepare el desayuno y busque en el ordenador una biblioteca donde ir a sacar los libros para el trabajo , en mi búsqueda me encontré una carpeta de fotos mías ligera de ropa , algo que me hizo temblar y temer por ese motivo estaba tan seguro de que siempre haría lo que el quisiera , cuando Jasper vino a por mi Salí hacia clase aun con el tema dándome vueltas en la cabeza pensé en decírselo a Jasper en pedirle ayuda pero no lo conocía lo suficiente como para eso y no quería que se lo dijera a Carlise o Esme y esto llegara a oídos de Alice no quería que Alice desperdiciara su oportunidad de ser una gran diseñadora por ayudarme a mi.**

 **La semana paso sin problemas y llego el fin de semana problemas y mas problemas no se como iba a sobrevivir todo el fin de semana en casa con esa bestia, el jueves por la tarde fui a coger el bus para ir a por los libros no sabia por que motivo era pero nos habían avisado que el viernes no abría clase, pase la tarde en la biblioteca buscando los que mejores me vendrían tanto me entretuve que al salir vi como se iba el autobús , el ultimo de la tarde , genial ya veríamos como volvía a casa, pero la suerte estaba de mi lado por que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando alguien paro delante mía.**

 **\- te llevo algún lado?- me dijo el chico de la moto-**

 **\- no voy con desconocidos**

 **\- va Isabella –dijo quitándose el casco- o piensas volver andando**

 **\- profesor no creo que deba relacionarse con sus alumnos fuera de las aulas**

 **\- alumna en mi tiempo libre no soy profesor y suba que supongo que tendrá que llegar a su casa para cenar**

 **\- la verdad que no –no creo que cene o que me esperen pensé para mi mientras me subía-**

 **\- entonces no la espera nadie? Genial la invito a cenar**

 **\- no yo…**

 **\- yo conduzco yo decido agarrate** ****

 **La verdad que la cena fue amena estuvimos hablando le conté como había sido mi vida y la amistad que me unía a su prima, el me contó cosas de su infancia en el pueblo y el internado y cuando me quise dar cuenta era tarde demasiado tarde, el noto mi nerviosismo ya que se intereso por mis nervios y ante mi negativa hablar me llevo a casa sin preguntar mas.**

 **\- Gracias ¿nos vemos el lunes?**

 **\- De nada , por desgracia si**

 **\- Que has dicho? Lo siento si no te gusta verme pero…**

 **\- No quise decir eso adiós Isabella**

 **\- Bella , fuera de clases Bella –dijo sonriendo-** ****

 **\- Pues hasta el lunes Bella**

 **Esa noche me dormí pensando en esos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban y esa sonrisa que te hacia sonreír involuntariamente.** **  
** **  
El viernes por la mañana me llamo Jasper para ver si hacíamos el trabajo juntos al principio me lo pensé pero termine** **ACEPTANDO** **por que no me vendría mal algo de compañía.**

 **Cuando Jasper llego estuvimos haciendo el trabajo en el despacho , cada uno el suyo pero ayudándonos mutuamente cuando no sabíamos que poner o como ponerlo , todo iba de maravilla nos reíamos y de verdad que estaba pasándolo bien y sin pensar en nada , pero todo no podía ser perfecto el primer problema vino cuando Jasper dijo que iba a mirar el ordenador si encontraba por Internet algunas imágenes que meter y no pude reaccionar a tiempo de que no podía coger el portátil y cuando lo dije ya fue tarde.**

 **\- bella que es esto?**

 **\- Que es que? –dije intentando disimular sabiendo que no me estaba saliendo muy bien-**

 **\- Las fotos ¿Por qué hay fotos tuyas en esas poses y…? coño bella no creia que fueras de ese tipo de chicas que se hacen fotos en pelotas ¿a quien se las envías? Lo siento no soy nadie para preguntar yo… mejor me voy ya nos veremos en clase.**

 **\- Jasper yo... déjame explicarlo**

 **\- Que vas a explicarme?** ****

 **\- Mi padrastro**

 **\- Que? Que pasa con el? Se las mandas a el?**

 **\- No el las ha hecho a escondidas de mi , las usa para chantajearme yo… no sabia nada me entere ayer y tengo miedo por favor créeme , eres la primera persona que me ayudado en tiempo y la única a la que le conté esto por favor**

 **\- Hay más verdad?**

 **\- Mas que?**

 **\- Mas cosas , no me mientas Bella vamos a dar una vuelta y me cuentas todo por que se que hay mas.**

 **\- No puedo , por favor no me hagas esto te prometo que cuando pueda te lo diré pero… enserio me da miedo que creas que soy una cualquiera o.. –no pude mas y rompí a llorar- no se lo digas a nadie**

 **\- No se lo diré a nadie si me prometes que vas a denunciarlo y vas a salir de aquí lo antes posible**

 **\- No tengo donde ir**

 **\- Sabes que si hablas tendrás donde ir, me voy por que es tarde y quiero que pienses pero prométeme que vas a pensar en lo que te dicho , no quiero vivir viéndote destrozada y que cualquier cosa me llamas da igual la hora ¿vale?**

 **\- Bien y gracias –dije abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas-**

 **\- De nada patito –ese apodo me hizo echarme a reír- de que te ríes?**

 **\- Mi amiga alice me llama igual** ****

 **\- Me da que nos vamos a llevar bien tu amiga y yo**

 **\- Seguro , tu tienes la paciencia suficiente para su hiperactividad jaja , nos vemos el lunes**

 **\- Y llámame**

 **\- Vale adiós**

 **\- Adiós patito** ****

 **Cuando Jasper se fue me tire en al cama y empecé a pensar Jasper tenia razón esta no era vida pero tampoco podía vivir Acosta de los demás era lo que me había tocado vivir y es con lo que tenia que vivir y apechugaría ya estaba decidido si no quería vivir viendo como me destrozaba que no me hablara había vivido mucho tiempo sin el y no lo necesitaba ahora .**

 **\- Isabella ¿Dónde estas?**

 **\- Aquí ya bajo**

 **\- Que hacia aquí un hombre? Te has acostado con el guarra? Seguro que con el si pero conmigo no eh vas a ver tu** ****

 **\- No Philp era un compañero solo hicimos un trabajo te lo juro**

 **\- Si seguro que te lo has trabajado bien trabajado eres como tu madre una cualquiera**

 **\- Con mi madre no te metas** ****

 **\- Y que vas hacer pegarme? No me hagas reír y ven aquí**

 **\- No –dije intentando huir pero reaccione tarde-**

 **\- Tu a callar o tengo unas bonitas fotos tuyas que a tus compañeros de universidad les encantaran**

 **Sentí como me cogia del pelo y me arrastraba a la habitación , sentí como me tiraba en la cama y me arrancaba la ropa y de repente todo se volvió negro.**

 **Desperté con el sonido del móvil sonando en alguna parte de la casa , sola en la cama de Philp, desnuda y con dolor en todas partes de mi cuerpo , lo primero que quise hacer fue echarme a llorar, luego comprendí que tenia que salir de allí y no solo de esa habitación, asustada sin saber que había pasado y por que no recordaba nada Salí corriendo de allí a mi habitación donde comprobé que mi era mi móvil el que sonaba y que tenia mas de 30 llamadas de Jasper la ultima hace tan solo unos minutos , a las llamadas las acompañaban numerosos mensajes diciéndome que si no contestaba iba a venir a por mi y a ver como estaba , quise llamarle , decirle que no viniera que estaba bien pero no lo hice , no estaba segura si era lo que quería o quería que viniera que me viera así , dejar de fingir que todo estaba bien y me obligara a salir de aquí , que me diera el apoyo necesario para luchar por vivir y dejar esta casa , vaya psicóloga iba a ser si necesitaba yo misma uno , alguien llamo al timbre… no me moleste en abrir pero quien fuera siguió insistiendo , mi teléfono no paraba de sonar y los gritos de Jasper diciéndome que sabia que estaba en casa que abriera se escuchaban desde la habitación , no se en que momento fue ni como entro pero de repente estaba en mi habitación mirándome sin comprender y con furia.**

 **\- que a pasado? Que haces así? –dijo tapándome con la sabana- y esta sangre –repitió tocándome la mejilla- Bella háblame por favor**

 **\- tengo miedo**

 **\- shh patita ya esta vamos a coger tus cosas y nos vamos a ir y cuando estemos en casa me vas a decir que a pasado**

 **\- no lo se**

 **\- como que no lo sabes** ****

 **\- se que llego me cogio del pelo me tiro en su cama y me desnudo no recuerdo mas me desperté así hace un momento desnuda y… Jasper ayúdame**

 **\- nos vamos de aquí ya , tenemos que ir a comisaría**

 **\- las fotos** ****

 **\- que fotos?**

 **\- Las de ayer si me voy las hará publicas me lo dijo ayer .**

 **\- Un momento –dijo levantándose y atrancando la puerta – voy hacer una llamada y no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que sea seguro pero te** aseguro **que te vas a ir de aquí conmigo**

 **\- Y si vuelve** ****

 **\- Que vuelva que tengo unas ganitas de que vuelva. Ven –dijo abrazándome mientras sacaba el móvil- Rose? –se espero a que contestara- si se que estas trabajando por eso te llamaba necesito que vengas a un sitio por favor , ya te dije que lo se y necesito que vengas como policía , no mate a nadie ni me metí en ningún problema puedes venir o tengo que llamar a la policía para que vengan ellos o te manden ellos, no se ven tu y si acaso tu decides si llamas alguien mas o no apunta la dirección , te espero.**

 **\- a quien as llamado?-le dije entre sollozos-** ****

 **\- a mi hermana es policía científica además de inspectora seguro que ella sabe que hacer o a quien acudir , también debería venir un medico pero que ella decida .**

 **\- Jasper yo..**

 **\- Tranquila Bella ya veras que todo se soluciona te has duchado?**

 **\- No yo…**

 **\- Mejor por que así no has podido eliminar pruebas**

 **\- Crees que…**

 **\- Por si acaso**

 **En unos momentos Jasper desapareció de mi lado para abrir la puerta y pocos minutos después una rubia que podría ser modelo mas que policía apareció por mi habitación preguntando que pasaba , le conté toda la historia sin parar de llorar y tras hacer unas llamadas aparecieron por mi puerta mas policías unos estudiaron todo el interior del ordenador para después bloquearlo de forma que no pudiera ser usado su interior ni extraer nada , otros tomaron fotos de la habitación , otros me tomaron declaración y por ultimo un forense me tomo muestras y me** **EXPLORA** **para terminar diciendo que no parecía haber habido agresión sexual o mas bien violación pero que me tomara una pastilla que me dio por si acaso y que tenia que ir a comisaría a poner una denuncia , después de que la policía se fuera y que me dijeron que fuera a poner la denuncia en menos de 24h y que buscara donde quedarme o tendría que ir a un centro para jóvenes sin familia, que Rosalie asegurara que iríamos en menos de dos y que tenia donde quedarme y que ellos me dijeran que ya podía ducharme mientras recogían mis cosas me di una relajante ducha y con todas mis cosas empacadas salí de esa casa con intención de no tener que volver nunca.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4:Contando mi historia**_ __ ****

 **Aquí llego la parte dolorosa y la bonita creo por que hasta ahora solo pude llorar y llorar , cuando aparecerá un príncipe azul o ¿es jasper el príncipe azul? Que nervios tengo que** **seguir** **leyendo ya.** **  
** _ **  
Cuando llegue a la casa de los cullen todos esperaban en el salón ansioso por saber que pasaba , al verme entrar por la puerta con las maletas y las heridas visibles , aunque la mayoría las tenía tapadas , tanto Esme como Carlise corrieron abrazarme.**_

 _ **\- pequeña pero que a pasado? Cuanto tiempo lleva pasando esto**_

 _ **\- demasiado –dije llorando- por favor no le digáis nada a Alice por favor no le digáis nada y yo os cuento todo**_

 _ **\- pero por que tanto interés en que no se entere Alice? –me pregunto un grandullon al que no conocía y que me asusto- perdón –dijo al ver como me tiraba para tras escondiéndome – soy Emmett Cullen no te asustes soy inofensivo ¿me dejas abrazarte? –dijo dándome una sonrisa que me hizo confiarme- yo también te apoyare en todo**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- y yo soy Rosalie Hale aunque ya nos conocemos pero no formalmente soy la esposa de este grandullon y te prometo que se va solucionar todo**_

 _ **\- no quiere que se entere Alice por que si se entera vendrá corriendo y ella no quiere que pierda su**_ _ **oportunidad**_ __ _ **de ser una gran diseñadora ¿Me equivoco Bella?-me dijo Esme guiándome a uno de los sillones- cuéntanos lo que nos tengas que contar**_

 _ **\- no se por donde empezar primero tenéis que saber que voy a denunciar a Philp y que me voy a ir de esa casa pero necesito donde ir y a un representante para todo esto y no quiero ser una carga tendré que buscar si tengo algún familiar que desconozca o igual haber si encontrara al cobarde que huyo cuando mi madre le dijo que estaba embarazada de mi**_

 _ **\- tu no te vas a ir con ningún desconocido por muy familiar que sea aquí tienes una familia que te quiere y que hará todo lo que necesites –me dijo Carlise apretándome la mano-**_

 _ **\- no se molestaran sus hijos? –pregunte dudosa-**_

 _ **\- mis hijos? Mis hijos tienen vida propia además estoy seguro que no tienen quejas ¿verdad?**_

 _ **\- Claro que no hermanita –me dijo el grandullon que daba miedo- ¿te puedo llamar hermanita? Total para mis padres eres como una hija**_

 _ **\- Dime como quieras Jasper ya me puso mote**_

 _ **\- Y cual es? –dijo mi queridísimo profesor riéndose- digo con lo psíquico analítico que es seguro que te puso algún nombre raro**_

 _ **\- Me llama patito –dije sonrojándome-**_

 _ **\- Como Alice? –dijo esme riéndose-**_

 _ **\- Si como Alice ¿verdad que harían buena pareja?**_

 _ **\- Bueno dejemos esto para otro momento y vayamos a poner la denuncia**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Si no les molesta … prefiero que se enteren todos juntos aquí ya que cuando me acompañen el que lo haga se enterara de todo**_

 _ **\- Pues empieza bells –me dijo el grandullon-**_

 _ **\- Veréis hace tres años que perdí a mi madre y todo se volvió una pesadilla…**_

 _ **Les conté toda la historia sin comerme ningún detalle , cada golpe , cada agresión , cada insulto desde aquel cumpleaños al que no pude ir en sus casas cuando acabe Esme lloraba , Rosalie**_ _ **contenia**_ __ _ **las lagrimas , Carlise me sonreía intentando ser fuerte , mas que los demás, Jasper y Emmett tenían una cara de furia que querían matar a alguien y mi queridísimos profesor no tenia ninguna expresión solo se levanto y se fue dando un portazo sin decir nada a nadie.**_

 _ **\- entonces tú eras a la dulce niña que mi prima nos quería obligar a conocer aquel año?**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Eso creo –dije al recordar los motivos por los que no los pude conocer-**_

 _ **\- Ya sabia yo que algo nos unía desde siempre –dijo el grandullon de nuevo- pues encantado de conocerte**_

 _ **\- Gracias lo mismo digo**_

 _ **Después de quedar en que al día**_ _ **siguiente**_ __ _ **les diríamos a Henry y Vanessa un resumen de lo sucedido para que supieran el por que estaba allí aparte de que ellos también me querían como una hija acompañada por Carlise como representante y con Emmett que se empeño en venir como abogado salí hacia la jefatura de policía a poner la denuncia y hacer todo el papeleo.**_

 _ **En la comisaría todo fue rápido doloroso pero rápido me dijeron que en ese momento salía una patrulla a detener a Philp que pasaría 48h en calabozo y pasaría a juzgados a esperar realizar el juicio que si todo salía bien podrían detenerlo allí hasta el juicio , también confiscarían el ordenador así como todo aquello que pudiera ser pruebas de delito y bloquearían sus cuentas , cuentas que yo creía que hacia mucho que no tenían fondos pero al parecer me equivocaba , al igual que la herencia de mi madre , ya con todo terminado y algo mas tranquila volví a la residencia cullen mi nueva casa de momento y sin ganas de hablar con nadie me tome un vaso de leche y me fui a costar , se que Esme quiso obligarme a cenar pero comprendió que había sido un día muy largo y necesitaba descansar y estar sola.**_ ****

 **Este día tiene que ser el día que mis padres me dijeron que mis tíos habían llamado para que fueran hablar con ellos pero que no me preocupara que no seria nada importante , que mal lo estoy pasando por todo lo que paso mi mejor amiga y yo sin enterarme de nada y ella cabezona con que no me enterara como si hubiera algo en esta vida mas importante que mi familia y ella formaba parte de ella , pero bueno sigamos haber que le dicen a mis padres.** ****

 _ **Me desperté con motivos de sonreír pensaba empezar una nueva vida hasta donde pudiera llegar sabia que el camino seria largo y duro pero intentaría superarlo , me quedaría con los cullen hasta que pudiera mantenerme por mi misma hasta que no necesitara ayuda y ese día les agradecería todo lo que por mi han hecho y harán les intentare devolver todo el**_ _ **dnero**_ __ _ **que en mi gasten y siempre sin separarme de ellos volveré a empezar una vida sola y quizás solo quizás algún día pueda enamorarme y formar una dulce familia pero hasta ese día tendría que empezar por el pequeño y el principio de todo era decirles a los padres de mi amiga que les había engañado que les había ocultado cosas y esperar que me perdonaran.**_

 _ **Me levante y me di una ducha cuando note que había movimiento en la casa había dormido de un tirón y sin preocupaciones , al salir note encima de la cama ya echa un conjunto de ropa para ponerme tendría que hablar con Esme porque una cosa era que me ayudaran y otra que no me dejaran hacer nada , el conjunto que nunca me había puesto pero que sabia que formaba parte de la gran colección de ropa que Alice me había comprado y regalado a lo largo de los años a mi lado consistía en unos vaqueros pitillos con unas manoletinas negras y un suéter de cuello alto del mismo color , iba acompañado de una nota de Rosalie diciéndome que esperaba que me quedara bien que había organizado mi ropa en el ropero de la habitación de al lado que estaba**_ _ **libre**_ ___**que luego miraríamos lo que me viniera o me quedara bien para donarlo y comprarme cosas nuevas y que sobre todo supiera que aunque no estaban aquí estarían a mi lado apoyándome en este día duro.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Me puse el conjunto de ropa , me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta y baje a desayunar , Esme me recibió con los brazos abiertos y me preparo un zumo con frutas para desayunar , me dijo que los padres de Alice vendrían en 15 minutos y que si quería que me maquillara para tapar las marcas , tras asentir subimos a maquillarme y me dijo que me enseñaría como hacerlo para tapar las marcas de momento y para maquillarme cuando quisiera solo por maquillarme , cuando acabamos los padres de Alice acaban de llegar , he de decir que se sorprendieron al verme allí pero que corrieron abrazarme y me recibieron con los brazos abiertos.**_

 _ **Al terminar de contarles la historia estaban mas impactados casi que los Cullen el día anterior , me costo horrores que no le dijeran nada Alice y me dijeron que tenia que ir a verla cuando me recuperara un poco y decirle toda la verdad que ella pensaba que su distanciamiento era culpa de ella que algo había echo mal y que contara con ellos para todos.**_

 _ **Cuando se fueron sentí como que me había quitado un peso de encima y tras la comida cuando Carlise se fue a trabajar y Jasper a jugar un partido con unos compañeros de clase , Esme me dijo si me quería ir con ella a ver la casa que le habían encargado remodelar pero preferí quedarme en casa mirando toda la ropa aunque para mi todo seria bueno pero empezaría por dejar a un lado la que no me viniera y en otro la que me viniera me gustase mas o menos ya decidirían ellas que me quedaba o no por que la verdad que pensaba dar un cambio de todo look incluido y empezaría por mi vestuario aunque me costase quitarme mis converse , mis vaqueros anchos y mis sudaderas.  
Pase la tarde entre ropa y al acabar cogi el**_ libro __ _ **y folios con la clara intención de terminar mi trabajo sobre el duelo y hacer el de la víbora y el novio para no sufrir consecuencias.**_

 _ **Había pasado la tarde entre ropa y libros**_ __ _ **cuando escuche la puerta no me sobresalte ahora vivía en una casa con 3 personas mas y tres mas que venían seguido era normal que sonase la puerta , lo que si que me hizo sobresaltarme fue la voz de mi profesor que tendría que empezar a llamarlo por su nombre en la puerta de la biblioteca.**_

 _ **\- que haces aquí sola? –me dijo con un tono de voz muy distinto al utilizado ayer-**_

 _ **\- la vida sigue tu hermano y Rosalie no se nada de ellos desde anoche , Jasper esta jugando un partido con los compañeros de clase , tu padre trabajando y tu madre mirando como redecora y hace confortable la casa que le han encargado o algo a si a dicho.**_

 _ **\- Por que no te fuiste con ella?**_

 _ **\- Quería probarme la ropa y hacer una selección**_ __ _ **y tengo un trabajo que terminar para mañana**_

 _ **\- Te ayudo? De verdad no quieres salir a dar una vuelta hace un día precioso para estar en casa.**_

 _ **\- No se si es justo que me ayudes hacer un trabajo de psicología sobre el duelo siendo tu profesor y aparte mi profesor**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Pero no de la asignatura para la cual tienes que entregar el trabajo , déjame ver por lo menos lo que has hecho y te ayudo si hay que cambiar algo y cuanto antes acabemos antes podremos salir a dar una vuelta**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- No dije que fuera aceptar**_ __ _ **el paseo**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- No te pienso dejar encerrada aquí así que aceptas o te secuestro**_

 _ **\- Pero tengo que terminar tu trabajo para el miércoles**_

 _ **\- Tú lo has dicho para el miércoles y jasper ya me dijo el sábado que estaba muy avanzado por no decir acabado.**_

 _ **Edward cogio mi trabajo y se puso a leerlo no sabia como podría hacer el de Mike sin que nadie se enterase si no me dejaba quedarme en casa tendría que pasarme esta noche haciéndolo.**_

 _ **\- esta muy bien tan bien que ya esta acabado –me dijo al terminar de leerlo- así que ponte la chaqueta que nos vamos a dar una vuelta**_

 _ **\- pero…**_

 _ **\- pero nada Señorita Dwyer**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- voy bien así-pregunte girándome-**_

 _ **\- perfecta**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Me puse la chaqueta y cogí el móvil antes de salir , en la puerta Edward me esperaba en la misma moto que el otro día y con el casco en la mano.**_

 _ **\- usted no iba en un mercedes el día que lo conocí y para ir a clases?**_

 _ **\- En esta familia somos coleccionista de coches y motos me veras en varios modelos distintos y de normal la moto solo la cojo los fines de semana. Sube o ¿te da miedo?**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Ya subí el jueves Cullen –le dije con tono de risa natural hasta que me di cuenta de lo que había echo- perdón profesor**_

 _ **\- Ya basta con el profesor no soy tu profesor 24h al día solo en clase y me vas a ver mas fuera de ellas que dentro y me gusta como suena.**_

 _ **Lo que quedaba de tarde lo pasamos paseando por el pueblo , fuimos hasta la push y estuvimos viendo el atardecer hablando de cosas tribales , contando , hablamos del carné del coche si lo tenia , si no , y quedo en dejarme uno de los coches para que pudiera desplazarme sin andar veinte minutos para coger un autobús o depender de alguien , no estaba de acuerdo , pero no pensaba discutir con el , estuvimos contamos anécdotas ,conociéndonos, cuando ya empezó anochecer fue a casa a dejarme , no habías hecho ni medio camino cuando empezó a caer un agua de mil demonios y al llegar a la casa nos encontramos con que no había nadie y no el no llevaba llaves , yo ni las tenia, llamamos a Esme había ido a ver al hospital a Carlise y el agua no le dejaba salir del hospital y Jasper estaba también en un bar esperando que dejase de llover , nos toco dar media vuelta e irnos a su casa a esperar que dejara de llover y alguien volviera para poder irme a casa.**_

 _ **Cuando llegamos a casa de Edward y baje de la moto la ropa se podía escurrir y llenar cubos del agua que chorreaba.**_

 _ **\- ven –me dijo arrastrándome a una de las puertas de la casa- entra y quítate la ropa mojada ahora te traigo algo para que te pongas –me dijo encendiendo la calefacción del baño y dándome dos toallas-**_

 _ **\- no te preocupes**_

 _ **\- si me preocupo que vas a coger una pulmonía –dijo yéndose-**_

 _ **Cuando me quede sola me quite la ropa mojada y me seque con las toallas enrollando una en el pelo , el calor de la calefacción fue algo que agradeció mi cuerpo.**_

 _ **\- ¿se puede? –dijo edward tocando a la puerta unos minutos después-**_

 _ **\- Si pasa-dije poniéndome detrás de la puerta-**_

 _ **\- Ten ponte esto –dijo dándome un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta que me servia de vestido junto a unos boxes aun con la etiketa- lo siento pero es lo unico que te puede venir.**_

 _ **\- Gracias , no te preocupes todo vale para no ir mojada**_

 _ **\- Sal cuando quieras o puedas**_

 _ **\- Vale.**_

 _ **Termine de secarme , me puse la ropa y con la toalla aun en el pelo salí al comedor a encontrarme con Edward que ya se había cambiado también .**_

 _ **\- mejor no?**_

 _ **\- Si gracias –dije riéndome-**_

 _ **\- Quieres cenar?**_

 _ **\- No , no quiero ser una molestia**_

 _ **\- Bella no se cuando voy a poder llevarte a casa de mis padres cenamos y nos tiramos al sofá a ver alguna película y cuando nos llamen te llevo y punto ¿OK?**_

 _ **\- Vale mi sargento –volví a decir riéndome-**_

 _ **\- Pues perfecto meta la ropa en la lavadora señorita y siéntese en la mesa**_

 _ **Entre risas metí la ropa en la lavadora y me senté a cenar, la cena estaba deliciosa , cenamos entre risas y al terminar tras quitar mesa y fregar los platos nos sentamos en el sofá con una manta y una película a esperar a que nos llamaran.**_

 _ **Escuche como sonaba el teléfono y una conversación de alguien diciéndole que mañana a las seis nos veíamos pero como nadie me despertó pensé que había soñado , sentí como me levantaban del sofá y me acostaban en una cama y todo lo demás tranquilidad.**_

 _ **\- bella … bella despierta bella no me hagas tirarte un vaso de agua**_

 _ **\- que pasa? –pregunte adormilada-**_

 _ **\- por fin bella durmiente que son las cinco y media y quede con Esme a las 6 para desayunar y que te cambies antes de irnos a la universidad**_

 _ **\- ohh gracias pero alguien me puede explicar que hago durmiendo aquí?**_

 _ **\- No quise despertarte , vístete que nos vamos en 5 min. y tu conduces**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Noo**_

 _ **\- Sii**_

 _ **\- Noo**_

 _ **\- Bella llevas el coche a casa de mi madre o no vamos a la universidad eh**_

 _ **En media hora estábamos entrando por la puerta de la casa de los cullen , al principio había ido nerviosa pero la verdad es que lo había llevado bien y el tamaño pequeño del coche me ayudaba a ir confiada.  
Nada mas entrar tanto Esme como Jasper me sonrieron haciendo mas grande mi sonrisa que me dieron ganas de correr abrazarlos , tras darle un beso a cada uno y que me miraran sorprendidos de mi felicidad y contentos supongo subí a cambiarme tras dar una ultima mirada a mi profesor preferido que me sonreía como si estuviera feliz de verme sonreír y no se por que yo estaba feliz de mi nueva vida y que el formara parte de ella, me puse unos vaqueros con las botas por la rodilla que aun estaban sin estrenar y una camisa roja con la cazadora de piel , termine de recoger mis cosas para bajar a desayunar , al recoger el trabajo que tendría que entregar caí en la realidad de los problemas que tendría cuando se enterase que no le había echo el suyo intente fingir estar bien y bajar a desayunar pero la mirada con la que miraron tanto Jasper como Edward me di cuenta que no era tan buena fingiendo como pensé.**_

 _ **Al terminar de desayunar cuando salimos a por la moto y Edward se fue a coger algún coche del garaje Jasper me pregunto que si estaba bien y que por que estaba tan feliz y de repente tan seria , no supe que contestar y me ceñí a decirle que la universidad me ponía nerviosa , no se si me creyó pero lo dejo pasar desde luego.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **En la universidad me fui directa a mis clases intentando no coincidir con nadie y parecía que iba bien pero la suerte no podía estar de mi lado mucho , había estado comiendo con Jasper en una de las mesas del jardín ya que hacia un fantástico día y al terminar fui al baño a lavarme las manos , hacia dos clases que había entregado mi trabajo ya que la profesora no había venido y nos dijo que lo dejáramos en su casillero y me extrañaba que Mike no hubiera venido a un reclamando**_ __ _ **el suyo , al salir me lo encontré.**_

 _ **\- Hombre la mona vestida de seda desaparecida ¿mi trabajo?**_

 _ **\- No lo hecho –dije armándome de valor-**_

 _ **\- Que no que?**_

 _ **\- Que no lo echo , que no tuve tiempo y no lo hice**_

 _ **\- Tienes hasta mañana para hacérmelo y traerlo si no quieres ser mi diversión mañana durante toda la tarde … conozco muchas posturas –dijo apretándome del brazo-**_

 _ **\- Pasa algo? –dijo Jasper que salía del baño-**_

 _ **\- No vamonos –dije intentando parecer entera pero la voz rota y alguna que otra lagrima me delataron-**_

 _ **\- Que pasa**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Nada**_

 _ **De camino a clase nos cruzamos a Edward que también nos paro para preguntarme que me pasaba y que por que lloraba , después de volver a decir que nada y seguir**_ __ _ **pude terminar las clases y volver a casa donde me encerré sin ganas de salir de mi habitación hasta que termine el trabajo de Mike y me acosté.**_

 _ **El martes fue un día tranquilo Jasper se paso la mañana controlándome hasta el punto que llego agobiarme , cuando creía que no me veía fui a darle el trabajo a Mike quien me volvió a molestar aunque estaba molesto por no poder llevar acabo sus fantasías , al volver a clase Jasper me retuvo**_

 _ **\- que es lo que le has dado a ese –me dijo molesto-**_

 _ **\- nada**_

 _ **\- bella no mientas OK?**_

 _ **\- Nada de verdad**_

 _ **\- Le has dado un trabajo lo escuche igual que las amenazas ¿te están amenazando para que hagas sus cosas?-me quede callada- bella –dijo cansado-**_

 _ **\- Si**_

 _ **\- Desde cuando?**_

 _ **\- Desde que empecé la primaria en este pueblo**_

 _ **\- No me lo puedo creer ¿que quería ayer?**_

 _ **\- Amenazarme por no hacerle su trabajo y recordarme que tengo que hacer el de Jessica –dije ya cansada me daba igual que se supiera todo**_

 _ **\- No puedo creerlo y tu lo permites**_

 _ **\- Jasper tengo miedo , tenia miedo y ahora después de años no puedo enfrentarme a ellos lo siento esta tarde haré el trabajo y..**_

 _ **\- Y nada déjame a mi hacer ese trabajo y ya veras como no te piden nada y las consecuencias yo las sufriré tu tranquila que no te va a molestar – dijo dándome un abrazo tranquilizador – el profesor cullen te busca en su despacho y hoy han acabado las clases , me voy**_

 _ **\- Y yo como vuelvo a casa?**_

 _ **\- El te lleva**_

 _ **\- No me puedo ir de aquí con el …jasper llévame a casa y vete donde quieras**_

 _ **\- Bella a te vas con el profesor o coges el bus jaja adiós**_

 _ **\- Yo lo mato –murmure para mi-**_

 _ **\- Profesor me buscaba –dije entrando al despacho-**_

 _ **\- Si jasper se a tenido que ir hacer unos papeles**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Lo se me lo cruce**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- A OK era para decirte que te lleves mi coche y nos vemos en hora y media en la cafetería de dos calles para atrás por si no quieres que te vean salir de aquí conmigo**_

 _ **\- Y por que me tengo que llevar tu coche?**_

 _ **\- Para que no tengas que irte en bus**_

 _ **\- Pero me da igual irme en bus –dije protestando-**_

 _ **\- Va alumna hágame caso llévese mi coche y dentro de hora y media me recoge aquí para irnos a casa y así pasamos la tarde juntitos –dijo haciéndome carita de perro-**_

 _ **\- Cuanto haces que no ves a tu prima¿? Eres peor que ella y no puedo llamar alguien para que me recoja? - Ante su cara dije – OK pues dentro de una hora y media nos vemos en la cafetería voy a gastarte gasolina dando vueltas**_

 _ **\- Ves a comprarte ropa**_

 _ **\- Tengo que ir con rosalie y tu madre**_

 _ **\- Pues no las llames que en la hora que tienes no tienes tiempo hasta luego**_

 _ **Cuando cocí las llaves y fui a coger el coche me puse nerviosa , sabia conducir lo había echo esa misma mañana pero no era lo mismo llevar el mercedes chiquitín que había conducido esa mañana que llevar ese pedazo de audi , cuando conseguí moverlo sin temblar Salí del aparcamiento y me fui al centro comercial cercano , tenia la intención de dar vueltas hasta que se hiciera la hora de ir a la cafetería , al pasar por un escaparate vi un cartel de oferta y entre por mirar dentro había ropa del estilo de la que llevaba y me dio por mirar termine comprándome varios vaqueros desgastados y algunos mas oscuros , dos camisas y unas botas , no era mi costumbre el gastarme el dinero en ropa pero me apetecía darme ese lujo que hacia mucho que no me daba cuando mire el reloj me di cuenta que tenia el tiempo justo de llegar a la cafetería y Salí corriendo hacia allí, llegue con el tiempo justo , cuando aparque y el ya me esperaba en una mesa ,**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- lo siento me entretuve mirando ropa y…**_

 _ **\- no te preocupes ¿compraste mucho?**_

 _ **\- No tanto como quisiera encontré cosas que me gustaron pero no compre todo hay que controlarse- dije riendo-**_

 _ **\- Nos vamos –dijo tras pagar el café que se estaba tomando-**_

 _ **\- Si –subimos al coche y cuando me di cuenta hacia donde iba pregunte- por que vamos al centro comercial?**_

 _ **\- No decías que te faltaban cosas por comprar? Vamos a por ellas**_

 _ **\- Pero también dije que no iba a comprar mas que no me voy a gastar mas dinero**_

 _ **\- Pero yo si voy a comprar todo lo que no te compraste y no , no digas que no sabia que tenias que ir de compras con rosalie y ella me pidió que te llevara que seguro que elegiamos**_ __ _ **bien entre los dos que ella esta muy liada y que ya iría en otro momento contigo , te aseguro que lo vas agradecer y tómalo como un regalo de toda la familia**_

 _ **Intente negarme pero no sirvió de nada , estuvimos en la tienda de donde me compre las cosas y Salí con dos bolsas mas intente mirar las etiquetas y los precios pero siempre me lo prohibía , al terminar la tarde con mas de 90 bolsas quitando las que yo había comprado ,había de todo desde ropa a pijamas , zapatos , maquillaje y lencería que no se como permití comprarla con el , pero bueno tampoco miro solo entro cuando la ropa estaba en las bolsas a pagar , las cajeras nos miraban con mala cara cunado veían que yo cargaba y el pagaba aunque no me sentía cómoda con la situación que me pagaran todo tampoco me importo , ya pasaba de lo que dijeran cuando llegamos el salón nos esperaban el resto de la familia para ver lo comprado , estuve de modelos hasta la cena y después de cenar y que dieran su visto bueno y nos felicitaran por la compra me fui a dormir , estaba en el séptimo sueño cuando escuche una puerta abrirse , sentí un beso en la mejilla y un dulce susurro diciéndome que descasase su dulce princesa , no se si fue un sueño que será lo mas posible por que ¿Quién iba a ser? Pero me termine de dormir con una paz interna y sensación de sentirme querida.  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5 :El Trabajo de psicologia**_ __ ****

 **[youtube]xR9L9Dc1i8k[/youtube]** ****

 _ **  
Me desperté con la sensación de que algo raro iba a pasar ese día ,pero no quise darle importancia después de revisar mi armario que ahora tenia mas ropa que una tienda me decidí por una falda vaquera , una camisa de cuadros , me puse las botas planitas negras y después de maquillarme lo justo y recogerme el pelo baje a desayunar.**_

 _ **\- BUENOS DÍAS! –grite entusiasmada me sentía bien y feliz-**_

 _ **\- Buenos días Bella ¿Cómo has dormido? –me dijo Esme dándome mi tazón de fruta y el vaso de leche que desayunaba todos los días-**_

 _ **\- Bien y vosotros?**_

 _ **\- Bien hija**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Hola peque –me dijo Jasper dándome un beso- me tomo el café y nos vamos ves a recoger tus cosas si quieres –me dijo al ver que había acabado de desayunar-**_

 _ **Subí a la habitación y después de hacer la cama recogí la mochila y el trabajo que estaba encima de la mesa y baje a la puerta de la salida donde Jasper ya me esperaba con la bandolera y los cascos , repetimos el procedimiento de todos los días , jasper me tío su mochila en el compartimiento del asiento , yo me ajuste la mochila a la espalda , subía a la moto arranca y me subía yo.**_

 _ **\- Jasper tenemos que ir de vez encunado en coche-le dije al bajar en el parking-**_

 _ **\- Claro como la niña tiene coche ya no quiere mi moto**_

 _ **\- No dije eso juu –dije fingiendo llorar- pero como aquí siempre llueve no hay que tentar a la suerte**_

 _ **\- Tienes razón iremos una semana en coche y otra en moto y cuando llueva en coche pero…**_

 _ **\- Pero que ¿**_

 _ **\- Que si es la semana de moto cuando llueve me toca conducir**_

 _ **\- OK , como si quieres conducir todos los días –dije riendo mientras andábamos hacia la primera clase-**_

 _ **\- A toma este es el trabajo de la tipa esa**_

 _ **\- A vale –lo guarde sin querer mirarlo no quería saber que había echo Jasper y fui hacia mi primera clase-**_

 _ **La mañana fue tranquila y aburrida como todas las mañanas , cada día me gustaba mas esta carrera que había escogido y las ansias de terminar y poder ayudar eran mayores , también como cada mañana desde que Salí de casa vi como los compañeros de clase me miraban mas y con mas descaro , los minutos pasaron y el momento de almorzar llego estaba recogiendo para salir cuando Jessica vino a molestarme.**_

 _ **\- Mi trabajo , que tengo que firmarlo –un miedo desconocido me invadió y si Jasper le había echo alguna … y la descubría antes de hora con miedo le di el trabajo me cogio un boli y sin mirar nada firmo la ultima hoja puff suspire- adiós mona- dijo saliendo de clase-**_

 _ **Cuando ella se fue termine de recoger y me fui a la mesa donde Jasper me esperaba con comida para los dos, de camino al comedor me encontré con mi querido profesor que me sonrió con esa sonrisa que el solo puede tener y que deja tonta a cualquiera , comimos entre risas como todos los días y nos fuimos a enfrentar la ultima clase y entregar los trabajos.**_

 _ **\- Voy al baño ahora nos vemos –le dije a Jasper –**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- No tardes o entrare a por ti**_

 _ **\- Armarías un revuelo en las chicas**_

 _ **Lo vi irse hacia la taquilla riéndose antes de girar el pasillo donde estaban los baños , Salí del baño dispuesta a irme a clase para no llegar tarde y hoy mi suerte también se había acabado.**_

 _ **\- Hola preciosa –me dijo Mike y uno de sus amigos decidí pasar como si no los hubiera escuchado-**_

 _ **\- No nos vas hablar?**_

 _ **\- Que maleducada , pero quizás tu no quieras hablar con nosotros pero nosotros contigo si –dijo cogiéndome del brazo y empujándome dentro de baño de chicos-**_

 _ **\- Que quieres mike déjame tranquila de una vez , el trabajo de Jessica esta echo y ahora si me dejas lo entregare**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Ya eso es lo que me molesta que hiciste todo y no puedo molestarte**_

 _ **\- Yo amigo la castigaría por lo del otro día , le daría su merecido de igual manera por no haber echo el otro día tu trabajo a tiempo**_

 _ **\- Pues no es mala idea –dijo mientras ponía la mano en mi muslo y subía la falda a su paso- nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien , pero que muy muy bien –dijo estirando de la camisa haciendo que saltasen 2 botones y quedara a la vista el sujetador- saca el móvil que esto tiene que quedar para el recuerdo**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Se puede saber que coño pasa aquí –escuche la voz de Jasper mientras Mike me soltaba- no te dije ya una vez que la dejases tranquila –volvió a decir abrazándome- no te estampo por que tengo cosas mejores que hacer pero como no desaparezcas de mi vista y te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino haré puré de tu cara –los escuche irse sin decir nada mientras Jasper me secaba las lagrimas- estas bien?**_

 _ **\- Si -murmure- otro susto mas**_

 _ **\- Yo es que lo mato ¿vamos a clase o te llevo a casa?**_

 _ **\- Estoy bien vamos a clase**_

 _ **\- Llevas la camisa rota**_

 _ **\- Lo se pero no tengo nada**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **No se como sin decir nada saco un imperdible del bolsillo de la mochila y lo puso de forma que no se viera y nos fuimos para clase que cuando llegamos ya había empezado.**_

 _ **\- Llegan tarde alumnos –nos dijo la voz de Edward mas seria que de normal- los dejare entrar pero que no se repita –cuando nos sentamos – como decía antes de que me interrumpieran entréguenme los trabajos y uno de ustedes expondrá una pequeña parte para ver si lo a echo o copiado, -todos se fueron levantando a entregar sus trabajos , Jasper cogio los nuestros y el de Jessica y los llevo a la mesa , cuando ya todos estaban allí el profesor volvió hablar-señorita Dwyer usted saldrá a exponer-dijo sin levantar la vista de las hojas-**_

 _ **\- Profesor no me encuentro bien por favor , si quiere se lo expongo desde aquí**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Me dan igual sus excusas , salga a la pizarra a exponer –Jasper quiso protestar pero como pude me levante intentando que no se notara que estaba temblando-no tiene todo el día vamos –me dijo echándome una mirada de asco que me dolió-  
\- La Psicología social –dije mirando al frente con las risas de mis compañeros de fondo , la sonrisa de satisfacción de Mike aunque no hubiera podido terminar su cometido todo se me empezó a mover- la definición de psicología social es aquella que dice…**_

 _ **\- Bella –escuche antes de que todo se volviera negro-**_

 _ **\- Llévela a enfermería –me pareció escuchar con un noto menos duro que los anteriores-**_

 _ **Desperté en la sala de enfermería de la universidad no se cuando había pasado pero Jasper me hacia aire con una libreta y me llamaba para que despertara.**_

 _ **\- Por fin , que susto me has dado –me dijo abrazándome-**_

 _ **\- Que paso**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- No lo se de repente te vi caer ¿te encuentras bien?**_

 _ **\- Si habrá sido la explosión de sensaciones , miedo , ansiedad**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Supongo voy a llamar a la enfermera**_

 _ **Poco después una mujer mayor vino y me dijo que me fuera a casa a descansar , aun mareada fuimos a la clase a recoger las cosas y decirle a Edward que nos íbamos , escuche como Jasper le pedía las llaves por que no pensaba llevarme en moto cuando no me mantenía en pie sola y como le preguntaba por mi ,lo que no escuche fue a Jasper contestarle y poco**_

 _ **después salio con las llaves del coche del profesor y nuestras cosas , me cogio bien de la cintura y me llevo casi arrastras al coche.**_

 **Ah ahora es cuando estaba hablando con mi tía y lo escuche entrar gritando preguntando por alguien pero no sabia por quien y mi tía le dijo que estaba en su habitación pero que hablara con ella primero , pero el no le hizo caso y antes de que me colgara ya se había ido hablar con Jasper , mi tía tubo que colgarme cuando ellos empezaron a gritarse y a decirle que como alguien llorara por su culpa una lagrima mas lo mataban , ese entonces no sabia de quien hablaban pero seguro que es de Bella sigamos leyendo.** ****

 _ **  
Escuche a Jasper discutiendo con alguien pero no quise saber con quien no me interesaba yo solo quería que todo se pasase que Mike no me volviera a molestar que se acabara esa pesadilla y no volver a confiar en nadie para que luego me tratara así , escuche a Jasper decir que se iba con Esme y decirle que solucionara todo antes de que la puerta se abriera , sin moverme de mi posición con los ojos cerrados y abrazada a la almohada que retenía mis lagrimas traicioneras sentí como el colchón se hundía a mi lado y alguien con un olor que ya conocía se tumbaba a mi lado abrazándome.**_

 _ **\- Lo siento , no debí tratarte y así como tampoco debí creer lo que escuche no importa si es verdad o no , yo no debí escucharlo ni menos creerlo y tratarte así.-me quede en silencio sin saber que decir las lagrimas caían silenciosas y no podía hablar- Bella por favor háblame**_

 _ **\- Yo no se que decir**_

 _ **\- Empieza por girarte y mirarme por favor**_

 _ **\- Yo… -dije girándome- no se por que te disculpas tu eres un profesor molesto por llegar tarde y solo hiciste lo que debías**_

 _ **\- No , eso no es así aparte de profesor soy tu amigo y no debí ponerme como me puse, Jasper me ha dicho que debía preocuparme por saber por que llegaste tarde y así cuéntamelo por favor**_

 _ **\- Yo no creo que haga falta que lo sepas al fin y al cabo eso no cambia nada**_

 _ **\- Cambia mucho y por favor cuéntamelo y acambio yo te digo por que me puse así**_

 _ **\- Por que?**_

 _ **\- Dime mi pregunta y te lo digo**_

 _ **\- Que quieres saber?**_

 _ **\- Por que llegaste así a clase**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Así como**_

 _ **\- Bella no te hagas la tonta los ojos llorosas , temblando , te has desmallado y la camisa rota**_

 _ **\- Mike**_

 _ **\- Que pasa con Mike**_

 _ **\- Me hace chantaje**_

 _ **\- Desde cuando?**_

 _ **\- Desde siempre**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Y que paso chantaje con que?**_

 _ **\- Con los trabajos , el lunes no entregue el suyo y me dijo que me iba a castigar por ello y me estuvo molestando pero Jasper no le dejo , hoy al Salir de comer fui al baño y me cruce con el , me pregunto si había entregado un trabajo de su novia , le dije que si estaba echo y el amigo le dijo que me tenia que castigar de todas formas darme mi merecido –rompí a llorar de verdad**_

 _ **\- Vamos bella respira , tranquila ya esta shh**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Déjame acabar-dije quitándome las lagrimas- o digo todo o no digo nada**_

 _ **\- Sigue pero piensa que ya esta que a pasado**_

 _ **\- Le dijo que tenia que castigarme por lo del lunes y dentro del baño empezó a sobarme y me rompió la camisa dejando todo el sujetador al aire mientras me subía la falda pero en ese momento llego Jasper y corto todo , después de amenazarles se fueron y al rato fui yo pero estaba muy nerviosa y cuando entre la mirada que echaste como nos hablaste , entiendo que es tu trabajo que tienes que hacerte respetar pero me bloque y al tener que salir toda esa gente mirándome ellos riéndose me maree y … bueno el resto lo saber.**_

 _ **\- Lo siento no debería haberte hablado así, te juro que no se repetirá y que eso va tener sus consecuencias**_

 _ **\- No déjalo pasar**_

 _ **\- Pero Bella**_

 _ **\- Si me dejan en paz me da igual que se quede todo así ¿dime por que te pusiste así?**_

 _ **\- El llego diciendo presumiendo que estaba conseguido que habías acabado en el asiento trasero de su coche con el y al verte entrar con la camisa arrugada y rota le creí**_

 _ **\- ¿y por que te molesta eso? Quiero decir gracias no pero ¿Por qué más te daba?**_

 _ **\- Si te vienes conmigo y me dejas demostrarte que no soy tan capullo y me dices el trabajo de quien hiciste , te juro que no voy a tomar represalias contigo te lo digo**_

 _ **\- Que tengo que hacer**_

 _ **\- Cambiarte y venirte conmigo a pasar una tarde divertida corrigiendo trabajos**_

 _ **\- Eso no es divertido y deberías hacerlo tu**_

 _ **\- Te aseguro que para corregir algunas faltas de ortografía y datos me puedes ayudar , vamos tienes cinco min. Dúchate que te espero en el comedor y por cierto sabes que duermes en mi habitación?**_

 _ **\- Lo siento si quieres me mudo**_

 _ **\- No la utilizo y espero no necesitarla y en caso de que la necesitara podrías dormir aquí conmigo –dijo riéndose y haciéndome ponerme roja por lo que Salí corriendo dejándolo riéndose en la habitación-**_

 _ **Me di una ducha rápida pero quitando el rastro de las lagrimas y de las manos de Mike y al salir me puse unos vaqueros con las converse y un suéter de cuello alto , me deje el pelo suelto y Salí dispuesta a irnos.**_

 _ **\- Bien? –pregunte girándome-**_

 _ **\- Con pijama irías perfecta de igual manera , perfecta ahora vamonos**_

 _ **Subimos al coche después de que le explicara del motivo por el que no tenia móvil cuando me dijo que le dejara a su madre el numero escrito y me dijera que tenia que solucionarlo.**_

 _ **Pasamos la tarde corrigiendo trabajos , bueno el los corregía yo solo leía haber si encontraba algún fallo , cuando llego al trabajo de Jessica me puse blanca , no sabia que había echo Jasper y me daba miedo las consecuencias que yo pudiera tener mañana , Edward se echo a reír y enseñándomelo dijo**_

 _ **\- Este es el vuestro no? Mejor venganza imposible , tengo que hablar con Jasper es un crack , mañana ire al despacho del director con esto a pedir una expulsión**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Yo.. y si…**_

 _ **\- Bella nadie va saber que esto lo habéis echo vosotros y si ella confiesa nadie va creerle , respecto a las consecuencias que puedan tomar en venganza te aseguro que serán pocas**_

 _ **\- Pero**_

 _ **\- Bella tranquilízate OK? –dijo mirando el reloj- y es hora de cenar ¿Qué quieres que haga para cenar?**_

 _ **\- Me tendría que ir a casa**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Cena aquí y hablamos que aun hay algo que quiero decirte**_

 _ **Cenamos entre risas la tortilla que había echo no le había salido tan mal después de cenar , se levanto y tras sacar varias**_ _ **CAJAS**_ __ _ **saco un móvil de una caja que estaba intacto.**_

 _ **\- toma esta nuevo , me lo cambie por que me regalaron el nuevo pero no lo lleve ni 3 meses**_

 _ **\- pero no puedo cogerlo esto es demasiado ya me comprare uno cuando pueda**_

 _ **\- Bella coge el móvil que no te va pasar nada y cuando llegues a casa metes la tarjetita y me mandas un mensaje**_

 _ **\- Me enseñas a manejarlo-dije avergonzada-**_

 _ **\- Claro**_

 _ **Nos sentamos en el sofá y empezamos a toquetear el móvil , me enseño como funcionaba , me**_ _ **INSTALO**_ __ _ **aplicaciones que decía que podrían servirme y me guardo su número en la agenda del teléfono, cuando terminamos y con el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón con miedo de perderlo salimos al garaje.**_

 _ **\- Bella espera que hay algo que tenia que decirte y no te dije aun**_

 _ **\- Dime**_

 _ **\- Cierra los ojos –dijo poniéndose detrás de mi- ¿ya?**_

 _ **\- Si**_

 _ **\- Déjate caer –sin pensar me deje caer de espaldas , con miedo si pero suponía que no me dejaría caer y no me equivoque- ¿Qué has sentido?**_

 _ **\- Miedo pero confianza a que no iba a caer**_

 _ **\- Muy bien –dijo riendo- y ahora que has sentido? –dijo dándome una caricia en la mejilla-**_

 _ **\- Cariño**_

 _ **\- Y con esto? –dijo dándome un beso en la comisura del labio empezaba a ponerme nerviosa-**_

 _ **\- Deseo? –pregunte ya sin entender-**_

 _ **\- Esas son los pilares de una relación , reaccione así por que estaba celoso , celoso de que el te hubiera tocado , desde el primer día que te vi sentí una sensación en el estomago que me dijo que tenia que luchar así que.. es lo que pienso hacer luchar por hacerte feliz , por conseguir una amistad y el día de mañana quizás algo mas por que daría todo por tu felicidad , que cursi me quedo pero creo que son gajes de lo enamorado que estoy de ti –me quede en silencio y no supe que decirle- bella háblame por favor lo siento olvídalo todo si quieres pero háblame**_

 _ **\- Llévame a casa por favor**_

 _ **\- Vamos –dijo abriendo la puerta-**_

 _ **Fue un camino tenso y silencioso cuando llegamos a la casa sin hablar me baje y me encerré en la habitación , me tumbe en la cama cerrando los ojos , los recuerdos de los momentos de risas me invadieron seguidos del casi beso , de los abrazos de esa sonrisa que me quitaba el aire y sin pensarlo me levante saque del bolsillo de la cartera la sim del móvil y la metí en el móvil , entre en la agenda busque el numero de Edward y tras**_ _ **SELECCIONAR**_ __ _ **mandar sms empecé a escribir sin saber bien que decir**_ _ **"algo igual pasa por mi , un cosquilleo cada vez que te veo o me hablas y que decir de cuando me sonríes que me quedo sin aire , tengo miedo no lo voy a negar pero creo que estoy dispuesta a intentarlo"**_ __ _ **le di a la tecla de enviar y cerré los ojos intentando relajarme , un mensaje de las llamadas perdidas de Alice llego , mañana la llamaría pocos segundos después otro mensaje llego a mi bandeja**_ _ **"déjame intentarlo 15 DÍAS DE PRUEBA y veras como pierdes el miedo si algo sale mal no volveré a molestarte tu pones las reglas y el ritmo te quiero princesa buenas noches"  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6: 15 dias de prueba**_ __ ****

 **[youtube]F0rwOsAteXM[/youtube]** ****

 _ ****_

 _ **Me desperté a las seis de muy buen humor y mas feliz que de normal , me duche mientras cantaba y finalmente me puse unos vaqueros con un jersey de cuello alto y un chaleco vaquero , los botines y un cinturón de caderas y tras hacerme una coleta desordenada recogí todo y baje a desayunar.**_

 _ **\- Hola a todos –dije riéndome-**_

 _ **\- Hola peque que feliz ¿no? –me dijo Jasper dándome un beso- me alegro , bajas tarde desayuna rápido que nos vamos**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Vale –en ese momento me sonó el móvil**_

 _ **\- Ey cuanto tiempo sin escuchar el móvil ¿no estaba roto?-me dijo mientras yo me sonrojaba-**_

 _ **\- Y estaba pero ayer Edward se empeño en que no podía ir sin móvil y me dejo este –dije sacándolo del bolsillo-que dice que tenia nuevo , no lo quería pero por no aguantarlo ¿y jasper no es como el tuyo?**_

 _ **\- Si Bella llevas un móvil de los mas pijo**_

 _ **\- Jasper no le digas eso que no va quererlo –le riño Esme-Mi hijo es muy caprichoso pero menos mal que por fin a el le haces caso y así sus caprichos guardados en cajas son útiles.**_

 _ **Desayune mientras leía un sms de Edward "buenos días mi princesa , espero las reglas y el ritmo y deseando verte" "conocernos antes de decidir nada y que nadie se entere, yo también quiero verte" conteste mientras me comía la tostada**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Nos vamos? –pregunto Jasper –**_

 _ **\- Si vamos –dije saliendo del comedor con mis cosas-**_

 _ **No voy a negar que al principio lo pase mal , tenia miedo pero conforme vi que todo salía bien fui respirando , Jessica fue expulsada de la universidad por insinuarse a un profesor y ofrecerle sus servicios y Mike ni se atrevió acercarse a mi ,y es que Jasper había llenado todo el trabajo de fotos de Jessica ligerita de ropa con poses sensuales y su numero de teléfono , el unico texto que tenia era en el que decía para lo que seria buena y todo lo que sabia hacer en la cama , no se de donde saco esas fotos pero me encanto esa venganza mi móvil no paro de sonar y el descanso me lo pase hablando por teléfono con Alice sin decirle nada e intentando que no lo notara , al terminar el día quede con Edward en su casa para pasar la tarde juntos , pasamos la tarde entre risas jugando a las 20 preguntas pero sin numero de preguntas y me dijo que al día siguiente**_ __ _ **saldríamos si quería que quería salir a cenar y tomar algo, tras decirle que tenia que hablar con esme haber si podía me fui a casa no sin antes prometerle que le avisaría cuando llegara y que iría con cuidado.**_

 _ **Esme noto que estaba mas rara que de normal y que danzaba por la casa mirando el armario cuando hable con ella y le dije que un compañero del antiguo trabajo ,lo que me hizo recordar que tenia que buscar uno , me había invitado a cenar empezó a dar saltos a lo Alice y me dijo que ella y Rosalie me arreglarían para la cita , por mucho que intente decirles que no era una cita no conseguí quitarles la idea de la cabeza , el viernes amaneció con una agua de mil demonios y como solo teníamos dos clases Jasper y yo decidimos no ir a clase, pase la mañana mandándole sms a mi profesor y sobre las 4 llego Edward y Rosalie de sus respectivos trabajos a comer , tras comer los chicos se pusieron a jugar a la wii y Rosalie me arrastro a la habitación arreglarme aunque aun faltaban 4 horas , tras ducharme me pinto las uñas de pies y manos , me hizo una mascarilla de cara me arreglo las cejas que siempre las llevaba bastante bien y por ultimo empezó a sacarme modelitos para ver como me maquillaba , me toco decirle mas de ochenta veces que era algo sencillo finalmente se decidió por que me pusiera unos vaqueros pitillos con botas de tacón , con ese tacón iba a romperme un pie, y una camisa roja atada al cuello un abrigo negro por las rodillas y un bolso de mano terminaba el conjunto , me plancho el pelo para luego hacer tirabuzones con mi pelo y la plancha y recogerlo todo en una coleta dejando algún mechón suelto me maquillo sencilla con un poco de base , polvos , la raya rimel y brillo de labios y una vez lista y siendo las siete y media bajaba las escaleras intentando no matarme.**_

 _ **\- Que chicos como se ve –grito Rosalie haciendo que todos se girasen a verme-**_

 _ **\- Donde vas tan sexy patito? –dijo Jasper sonriéndome-**_

 _ **\- Es que nuestro patito a quedado con un compañero de la cafetería donde trabajaba para cenar**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Enserio voy bien? No voy muy provocativa o muy..**_

 _ **\- Vas perfecta –dijo Edward sonriendo con esa sonrisa que el solo podía poner- ¿Cuándo viene a por ti?**_

 _ **\- En realidad tengo que ir yo quede con el en la plaza del pueblo no se como llegare conduciendo pero llegare**_

 _ **\- No viene a por ti? –dijo Esme sorprendida – los hombres de hoy en día no son como los de antes –dijo indignada- como vas a irte sola conduciendo y luego como vuelves también sola conduciendo? Me niego yo te llevo a esa plaza y luego me llamas y voy a por ti si el no te trae aquí .**_

 _ **\- Mama ya la llevo yo que total ya me iba a casa que tengo trabajos que corregir**_

 _ **\- Pero hermanito es viernes**_

 _ **\- Pero Emmy yo no tengo tiempo para corregir así que hoy corregiré además mis alumnos quieren saber sus notas no jasper?**_

 _ **\- Sii por favor**_

 _ **\- Bella si quieres algo nos llamas –me dijo Esme-**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- No importa la hora –dijo Jasper despidiendose también-**_

 _ **\- Ni donde estés –dijo Emmett**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Y si se pone tonto y te mete mano mas de lo debido…-dijo Rosalie- nos llamas y vamos corriendo ¿tu no dices nada cuñadito? Con lo protector que eres**_

 _ **\- Yo se lo diré cuando me despida de ella en la plaza ¿no?**_

 _ **Después de que todos se despidieran salimos al coche y una vez en el y a distancia de la casa empezamos a reírnos para no estar preparado nos salio bastante bien , fuimos a casa de Edward quien no me quitaba la mirada de encima ni soltaba mi mano a que se cambiara y cuando acabamos cogimos el mercedes negro ese que vi día que lo conocí y salimos hacia un restaurante italiano no demasiado lujoso pero perfecto , cenamos como si fuéramos una pareja de enamorados que lleva toda la vida junta , sin soltarnos la mano , con miradas cómplices , dándonos pequeños besos tiernos que al principio me ponían nerviosa pero a los que termine acostumbrándome , al terminar la cena de la mano de todo un caballero salimos a tomar algo a una terraza acristalada de una Púb. de la**_ _ **PLAYA**_ __ _ **.**_

 _ **\- Que quieres tomar princesa –dijo quitándome la chaqueta y dejándola en el sofacito donde íbamos a sentarnos llevaba toda la noche llamándome princesa-**_

 _ **\- No se es la primera vez que salgo**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Quieres que pida?**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Si por favor –dije riéndome- pero no me emborraches eh –dije riéndome-**_

 _ **\- Mierda era mi plan de esta noche –dijo riéndose-**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Poco después volvió con un san francisco y un coñac para el , diciendo que esperaba que me gustase , aunque el primer trago fue amargo pero al final termino gustándome y entre risas me lo bebí ese y otro.**_

 _ **La noche estaba yendo de maravilla y no parábamos de reír , la música dentro del local no era muy alta y al estar fuera nos llegaba de rebote y las olas de la playa rompiendo en un acantilado cercano eran relajantes, cuando cerraron el local hacia un rato que habíamos parado de beber pero seguíamos allí regalándonos pequeños picos , mirándonos en silencio y sin soltarnos de la mano.**_

 _ **\- te apetece terminar la noche paseando por la playa –me dijo cuando salimos- te prometo que ni te vas a mojar ni nada –dijo riéndose-**_

 _ **\- me encantaría**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **fuimos a pasear a la playa haciendo fotos a la luna reflejada en el agua a mi en las rocas , a mi con el mar de fondo a el corriendo por la arena y nos hicimos una foto los dos pero aunque salíamos guapísimos el mas por que no era , no salía el mar de fondo a si que le pedimos a un chico que nos la hiciese , me puse de espaldas a la playa y Edward después de dejarle la cámara al chico corrió a ponerse a mi espalda con un brazo rodeándome la cintura y la otra mano cogiendo la mía , apoyo la cabeza en mi brazo y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla , al terminar cogimos la cámara y miramos las fotos el chico nos había echo varias fotos en lo que pensábamos que era una , en una de ella salíamos mirándonos antes de ponernos a posar y la otra reíamos de forma que parecía natural y la ya dicha pose adrede que sin duda la mejor era la ultima que reflejaba el amor que empezábamos a sentir o a demostrarnos , era preciosa la escena con el cogiéndome de la cintura y dandome un beso con el mar de fondo rompiendo en ese momento con la roca haciendo una espuma blanca , la luna en la playa y un barquito pesquero después de darle las gracias se fue y salimos hacia el coche no quería que acabara la noche pero todo tenia un fin y solo era el principio que como mínimo 15 días.**_

 _ **Me llevo a casa y tras despedirnos con un tierno beso y decirme que soñara con el se fue diciendo que mañana nos veíamos , subí a mi habitación me cambie y me desmaquille esperando que me llamara diciendo que había llegado , al recibir la llamada me acosté a dormir con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.**_

 _ **El fin de semana paso como uno mas , comimos todos en casa de Rosalie y Emmett el sábado por lo que pasamos el día de allí jugando y riendo con lo cual aunque no pudimos estar juntos y solos si que estuvimos hablando como amigos y riendo , el domingo fuimos al cine y el lunes volvimos a clase.**_

 _ **La semana paso sin incidentes ahora todo estaba mas tranquilo por las mañana íbamos a clase que esta semana tocaba en mi coche y por las tardes quedaba con Edward para conocernos , aunque la verdad que no me hacia falta conocerlo mucho mas por que aunque no lo admitiera estaba enamorada hasta las trancas , todos los días me llamaba Alice y cada día la notaba mas molesta ahora se había mosqueado por que no le había llamado en el fin de semana para decirle como me iba la semana y después por que le había salido que tenia whatsapp y no le había dicho que me cambie de móvil , tras decirle que me lo habían regalado sus tíos por que me los encontré cuando fui a comprarme uno y que no se lo había dicho por que no lo consideraba importante se calmo pero sabia que era provisional que volvería , ese fin de semana lo pase con Edward en su casa con la excusa de un trabajo para clase que haría con Ángela el sábado por la mañana y ella me hizo el favor de decir que me quedaba con ella para cubrirme le debía una, el fin de semana fue magnifico , Edward era un sol atento , risueño un amor del que cualquiera se enamoraría , el domingo por la noche vinieron los padres de Alice a cenar y nos contaron que el fin de semana siguiente se iban a ver Alice que quizás pudiera ir con ello pero me negué , por que primero no tenia el dinero para pagar el billete y segundo era mi fin de semana de 15 días y tenia que pasarlo con Edward, cuando sus tíos se fueron el y yo tuvimos una conversación ,me dijo que sabia por que no había aceptado irme y que me equivocaba que a el los 15 días le daba igual que fueran 12 que 21 que sabia lo que quería y que haríamos un paron y seguiríamos con nuestros días después , cuando le dije que iba a llamar a sus tíos para aceptar , me dijo que ya había aceptado el.**_

 _ **La semana fue movidita mi querido profesor nos hizo un examen sorpresa del trabajo que habíamos echo que me salio bien o eso creo , el martes me llamo Alice diciéndome que me habían visto bajar de un audi negro que conducía yo, no se quien la llamo pero eso tubo que ser algunos de los días que lleve mi cocoche , empezó a molestarme con ideas de si me estaba dedicando a vender mi cuerpo**_ _ **PARA TENER DINERO**_ __ _ **y que le pidiera dinero antes de llegar a eso, esas palabras me dolieron y estuve apunto de no irme pero finalmente me convencieron de que ahora mas que nunca debía ir hablar con ella y contarle todo o casi todo , por que había una parte que no podía contarle y que solo una persona conocía, así que el viernes por la mañana finalmente sola ya que los padres de Alice decidieron quedarse para que pudiera hablar con ella tranquila cogia un avión a nueva york.  
**_

_**Rosalie y Esme me habían preparado la maleta para que llevara la ropa adecuada por lo que no sabia que llevaba e iba nerviosa no sabia como iba a reaccionar Alice al verme si se iba a enfadar o si no me iba a creer, estaba dolida por lo que pensaba de mi por eso quería hablar con ella que fuera lo que tuviera que ser y que todo se supiera ya, al menos esa parte.**_

 _ **Baje del avión mas nerviosa de lo que había ido todo el trayecto, mientras recogía mis maletas llame a esme para decirle que había llegado y le mande un mensaje a Edward diciendo que había llegado y que le echaría de menos que cuando pudiera le llamaba, mientras salía a buscar Alice leía la respuesta diciéndome que me lo pasara bien que también me echaría de menos, en la salida me encontré con Alice de espaldas que gritaba al teléfono cuando me fui acercando escuche la conversación.**_

 _ **\- Pero como puede ser que no salgáis ¿tantas maletas traes mama? Llevo esperando 15 min. El vuelo pone que ya llego donde estas**_

 _ **\- Es que el vuelo venia con retraso y mi maleta no salía –dije posicionándome detrás de ella y dejándome notar-**_

 _ **\- Calla bella que estoy hablando con mi madre...espera –dijo colgándole a su madre-¿bella? –dijo girándose- que haces aquí? Que guapa? Y mis padres?**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Ellos no viene soy yo sorpresa , siento si querías verlos pero todos pensaron que te gustaría verme y hablar que tengo muchas cosas que contarte**_

 _ **\- Por supuesto que quiero verte a mis padres lo vi el mes pasado. Me tienes que contar muchas cosas como es eso del audi y del móvil nuevo y…dios ya empiezo otra vez a pensar lo que no es ¿Cuánto te quedas?**_

 _ **\- Una semana**_

 _ **\- Una semana y solo traes esa maleta? Tenemos que ir de compras**_

 _ **\- Vale Alice iremos de compras pero primero vamos a un sitio tranquilo que quiero hablar contigo**_

 _ **De camino a su casa Alice no paro de interrogarme quería saber por que le cambio de look y de ropa , mi felicidad todo , una vez en su casa nos sentamos con dos coca colas en la terraza del ático donde vivía con vistas a central parc y empezamos hablar .**_

 _ **\- Alice primero prométeme que no te vas a enfadar ni conmigo ni con nadie de tu familia**_

 _ **\- Que pasa? No me asustes lo intentare**_

 _ **\- Me ido de casa**_

 _ **\- Por fin pero por que? Donde vives?**_

 _ **\- En casa de tus tíos desde hace casi dos meses ya**_

 _ **\- Por que?-dijo temiéndose lo peor-**_

 _ **\- Philp tiene una orden de alejamiento de mi , los moratones no eran siempre del colegio el me pegaba y otras cosas un día no pude mas se paso y Jasper me saco de allí , bueno antes de eso me desmaye en la calle y en casa de tu primo**_

 _ **\- Que hacías en casa de mi primo? Quien es jasper?**_

 _ **\- Me fui de casa y fui a refugiarme en esa casa que estaba abandonada por que caía un agua pero estaba ya habitada y el vivía allí y jasper es el cuñado de tu primo Emmett**_

 _ **\- Por que no me dijiste nada? Sabes que hubiera ido a verte a estar contigo en ese mal momento –me dijo llorando- Bella sabes que lo daría todo por que estés bien y sonrías**_

 _ **\- Por eso Alice por eso , no quería que tuvieras problemas y dejases la universidad por eso pedí que nadie te dijera nada**_

 _ **\- Mis padres lo saben no?**_

 _ **\- Si ellos son los que mas guerra me han dado con que venga a verte**_

 _ **\- Menos mal sabes pensaba que te dedicabas a … ya sabes para tener dinero**_ __ _ **pero ahora supongo que el móvil , el coche..**_

 _ **\- Son cosas mías pero no son de donde tu te crees , el móvil me lo regalo tu primo Edward por que estampe el mió y se rompió y no podía ir sin móvil según el –dije imitando su voz- y si conoces a tus primos y tus tíos sabrás que no tienen nada que no valga un dineral , bueno como tu , por ese llevo este móvil que vale mas que todo lo que tengo pero bueno y el coche es de el también , según el al vivir en casa de sus padres no puedo depender de que me lleven por que no paran autobuses cerca y no quieren que ande hasta la parada así que como lo tenia guardado y no lo utilizaba me lo**_ _ **PRESTO**_ _ **.**_

 _ **\- Te están ayudando mucho no? Y yo sin poder hacer nada , me siento fatal**_

 _ **\- Alice tu no sabias nada Ali.**_

 _ **\- Pero… -dijo llorando-**_

 _ **\- Nada Alice y vamos de turismo o no me vas a enseñar nada**_

 _ **\- Sii vamos primero de compras y esta noche saldremos de fiesta , mañana saldremos de turismo**_

 _ **\- Vale lo que tú digas amiga.**_

 _ **Pasamos el día de tienda en tienda y me tuve que comprar otra maleta para la ropa , Alice no me dejo pagarme nada según ella como regalo por no estar a mi lado en los malos momentos , entre tienda y tienda le dije que mi cambio se debía a que había decidido empezar de nuevo mi vida y también que estaba conociendo alguien , le dije que era un antiguo compañero de trabajo y se puso a dar saltitos de felicidad , me hizo contarle todo del tiempo que llevábamos juntos o conociéndonos y yo encantada le contaba lo que podía entre sonrojos y sonrisas tontas de felicidad, luego cenamos en una pizzería en central parc y por ultimo nos fuimos a un Púb a tomar algo y de fiesta , el día**_ _ **SIGUIENTE**_ __ _ **y el resto de fin de semana y la semana fue de turismo viendo la ciudad por cada rincón de ella , compre un regalo de recuerdo para cada uno de ellos y un cuadro para poner una foto para Edward esperaba que le gustase ya que solo era un detalle para que pusiese si quería una de las fotos que nos hicimos la noche que salimos a cenar y me compre otro para mi. Nos hicimos miles de fotos y recuperamos el tiempo perdido , por las noches sacaba un rato para llamar a casa y contarles que iba todo bien y sobre todo para llamar a Edward y aunque no podía hablar con el tanto como quería con escuchar su voz me bastaba el resto miles de mensajes al día , el jueves la ultima noche allí , esta vez por que volvería, mientras me duchaba para irnos a cenar me sonó el móvil .**_

 _ **\- Contesto? –pregunto desde la habitación-**_

 _ **\- Que pone**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Es de casa de mis tíos**_

 _ **\- Pues si pero pon el altavoz –dije saliendo de la ducha con la toalla-**_

 _ **\- Hola soy alice y tú? –la escuche decir-**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Yo soy Edward hola primita esta Bella por hay?**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Si de echo esta el manos**_ _ **LIBRES**_ __ _ **habla o queréis que me vaya**_

 _ **\- Por que ibas a tener que irte? Es para saber cuando vienes**_

 _ **\- Mañana salgo a las 10 de la mañana**_

 _ **\- Vale pues vamos a dialogar en casa quien va a por ti por que en esa hora..**_

 _ **\- Lo se si queréis cojo un taxi**_

 _ **\- Ni de coña ya nos arreglaremos**_

 _ **\- Adiós patito –escuche de fondo a Jasper-**_

 _ **\- Adiós Peluca –dije riéndome-**_

 _ **\- Bueno adiós Bella mañana nos vemos**_

 _ **\- Adiós Prof. –dije riéndome-**_

 _ **\- Y quien son estos –dijo Alice enseñando la foto de mi fondo de pantalla-**_

 _ **\- Tus primos, Rosalie y Jasper es el jardín de tu tía estábamos jugando a la**_ play __ _ **y los chicos se picaron y salieron corriendo a seguirse por el jardín empezó a llover y patinaban manchándose de barro , rosalie y yo nos reímos de ellos y se unieron para tirarnos al barro con ellos , tu tío cogio mi móvil que era el mas cercano y nos hizo la foto.**_

 _ **\- Que envidia**_

 _ **\- Va alice dentro de poco vendrás a casa y pasaremos juntas momentos como ese además ahora tienes para recordar esta semana**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Sii voy hacer un álbum con nuestras fotos**_

 _ **Esa noche fue tranquila cenamos y luego fuimos a pasear por centrar parc a nos hicimos una foto en un banco con la ciudad de fondo y la mandamos en un mensaje de grupo de whatsapp al que había añadido a Alice para que ella también estuviera y poco después recibimos las respuestas de que envidia que me lo pasara bien pero que volviera ya que me echaban de menos y otros diciéndole Alice que haber cuando iba a verlos , ella contesto que la próxima semana que pudiera cogerse vacaciones de la universidad iría a pasar allí una semana , después de otras fotos mas y que ellos mandaron fotos en pijama Emmett y Rosalie , de una torre de trabajos de Edward o de Jasper limpiando la moto nos fuimos a dormir y terminamos nuestra noche , a la mañana siguiente me despedí entre lagrimas de Alice y cogí el avión con 3 maletas mas , a las 10 de la mañana llegaba al aeropuerto de Séattle.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7: Otro susto**_ __ ****

 _ **  
Baje del avión y fui a por un carro a recoger todas mis maletas, sabia que todo el mundo estaba trabajando o en la universidad así que estaba dispuesta a salir a buscar un taxi.**_

 _ **\- No te fuiste con una maleta como vuelves con 4-me dijo una voz a mi lado a quien no había visto-**_

 _ **\- Que haces aquí? –dije abrazando a Edward-**_

 _ **\- Me moría de ganas de verte y no tengo clase hasta las 12 y no iba a dejarte irte en taxi ¿5 maletas?**_

 _ **\- Alice**_

 _ **\- Hay mi prima mi prima ¿vamos?**_

 _ **\- Si –dije saliendo hacia el coche-**_

 _ **Ya en el coche le di un abrazo en condiciones demostrando lo que había echado de menos en esta semana a lo que me respondió con un beso , hablamos de cómo lo había pasado de lo que habíamos echo, le conté todo sin dejar de sonreír estaba feliz de volver a la que consideraba mi casa y de haber estado con Alice , ya en casa me dejo tras bajar las maletas y se fue a clase , yo me quede en casa ya que estaba cansada del viaje y de no descansar durante la semana.**_

 _ **Vacié las maletas , tire la ropa sucia a lavar , organice la nueva y tras ducharme me acosté a dormir un rato, desperté con el ruido de los cacharos de la comida lo que indicaba que Esme había llegado , baje con cuidado de no caerme.**_

 _ **\- Hola Esme**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Que tal hija? Ya has llegado? Cuando?**_

 _ **\- A las 10 me recogió Edward en el aeropuerto antes de irse a trabajar estaba durmiendo ¿te ayudo?**_

 _ **\- No te preocupes sigue descansando**_

 _ **\- Ya estoy bien ¿lavo las lechugas?**_

 _ **\- Si hija lava las lechugas y corta tomate pero ten cuidado**_

 _ **Entre Esme y yo hicimos la comida y cuando los hombres de la casa llegaron a casa la comida estaba ya en la mesa**_

 _ **\- bells ya has llegado? –dijo Jasper levantándome por los aires- te echado de menos**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- gracias yo también te eche de menos**_

 _ **\- cuando has llegado?**_

 _ **\- Esta mañana a las 10 me recogió Edward antes de irse a la universidad**_

 _ **\- Tío por que no me avisaste –dijo girándose a el que estaba en la puerta mirando la escena-**_

 _ **\- Tu tenias clases**_

 _ **\- Pero..**_

 _ **\- Nada**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- A la mesa**_

 _ **Nos sentamos en la mesa y comimos entre risas contándoles como me había ido los sitios que había visitado , si había echo fotos , les contó todo sobre Alice , sobre la semana sobre la conversación , el resto de la tarde la pasamos contándome lo que había pasado en esa semana en casa, Jasper me recordó que al dia siguiente**_ __ _ **era el cumpleaños de Ángela y que le había recordado que me dijera que tenia que ir , mire a Edward quien me sonrió , no me apetecía ir prefería estar con el y hablar de lo nuestro pero Ángela era la única que me había ayudado en la universidad y tenia que ir se lo debía.**_

 _ **\- Pues tendrás que hablar con Rose para que te arregle no?-me dijo Edward sonriéndome dándome a entender que fuera a esa fiesta-**_

 _ **\- Si tendré que ver que me pongo , pero ya no me acordaba y pretendía cenar aquí y daros los regalos que os traje**_

 _ **\- Pero eso podemos hacerlo el domingo verdad?**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Si el domingo además comemos en casa de Emmett y Rose así que será el día perfecto-dijo Esme sonriéndome-**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Después de eso seguimos**_ __ _ **hablando de cosas tribales pero la verdad es que me quede seria, que el prefiriera que fuera a esa fiesta a estar con el solo podía significar que no le importaba pasar tiempo conmigo y que lo nuestro no había pasado el plazo de 15 días, me dio un bajón y ante el miedo de echarme a llorar subí a la habitación con la excusa de arreglar la ropa que ya había arreglado y llamar a Rosalie y Ángela.**_

 _ **Nada mas entrar en mi habitación me tire en la cama a llorar sabia que era un prueba pero esperaba y parecía que el sintiera lo mismo que yo y pudiéramos darle nombre a esto algo mas que prueba pero parece que me equivocaba. Al rato escuche que llamaban a la puerta pero no me moleste en moverme**_

 _ **\- Bella se que estas despierta ábreme –me dijo Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta- princesa ábreme y dime por que lloras-seguí sin contestar- Bella estas en mi habitación no me puedes prohibir entrar**_

 _ **Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso tras abrir el armario y cambiarme de ropa cogí las llaves del coche y abrí**_

 _ **\- Hay tienes tu habitación , tranquilo que no te la ocupare mas , cuando termines de usarla cogere mis cosas y me mudare a un hotel**_

 _ **\- Bella –dijo cogíendome del brazo- que pasa? Y donde vas?**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Pero sin contestarle me solte y Salí a correr dirección al garaje donde saque el coche y conduje sin rumbo aparque en el acantilado y me puse a pensar no se cuanto tiempo paso pero cuando me di cuenta era de noche y si no pasaba de las 12 faltaría poco , con cuidado conduje hasta casa y encerré el coche esperando que ya se hubiera ido.**_

 _ **La casa no estaba en silencio por lo que sabia que me iba a caer la bronca del siglo.**_

 _ **\- Donde estabas? –me grito Jasper abrazándome – sabes que hora es? Por que no contestabas?**_

 _ **\- Me fui sin móvil siento haberos preocupado.**_

 _ **\- Hija no pasa nada pero… me dijo Esme estábamos preocupados. has llorado? Que pasa?**_

 _ **\- Discutí con el chico que estaba conociendo**_

 _ **\- Te hizo algo¿? –salto jasper del asiento-**_

 _ **\- No de hecho ni lo vi.**_

 _ **\- Entonces**_

 _ **\- Le di a entender que quería estar mañana con el y que prefería no ir a la fiesta de Angy el me dio a entender que fuera que el prefería que fuera.**_

 _ **\- Estoy seguro que eso no fue así –dijo Edward bajando las escaleras- seguramente el te lo dijo para que estés con tu amiga ya que con el aunque quiere verte puedes estar otro día**_

 _ **\- Y tu como lo sabes**_

 _ **\- Soy Psicólogo –me dijo cogiendo la chaqueta y saliendo- y no hace falta que te vayas de mi habitación solo quería hablar contigo no tirarte. La próxima vez avisa donde estas y no te comportes como una niñata habla con el claro –y se fue-**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Tiene razón ,seguro que fue algo así vete a dormir y mañana hablas con tu chico y ya OK? Aquí no a pasado nada pero no nos des estos sustos Bella –me dijo Cariles dándome un beso en la frente-**_

 _ **\- No hagas caso a lo que te dijo estaba preocupado como todos –me dijo Jasper abrazándome de nuevo-**_

 _ **Subí a la habitación que hoy mas que nunca olía a el como si hubiera estado allí toda la tarde metido desde que me fui , me cambie y me tire en la cama no tarde en ponerme a llorar quizás había malinterpretado todo y el quería estar conmigo solo que quería que también estuviera con mi amiga, tuve la necesidad de mandarle un mensaje pidiéndole perdón y me dormí esperando la respuesta el sábado al levantarme esa respuesta aun no había llegado.**_

 _ **El sábado lo pase con Rosalie mirando toda la ropa que había comprado y contándole el viaje ya que ella no había estado el viernes , a las siete salía de casa con una falda vaquera corta pero no cinturón las botas con un poquito de tacón por la rodilla un palabra de honor turquesa y la cazadora , en el pelo me había echo una coleta , con un bolso pequeño con dinero por si era necesario coger un taxi y pagar lo que tomáramos ya que la cena la pagaba Ángela y un regalo en la otra , Jasper que me llevo a casa de Ángela antes de irse a cenar con Emmett , Edward y algún amigo ahora entendía por que no quería que hiciera planes con el , el ya los había echo sin mi.**_

 _ **Ángela corrió abrazarme al verme y me dio las gracias por el regalo , la verdad que aun estando las dos solas con Ben , el novio de Ángela , me lo estaba pasando de maravilla y la cena trascurrió tranquila sin hacerme sentir que iba de candelabro, al terminar la cena que era en un italiano fuimos los tres a un Púb a tomar algo hasta la hora de irnos de discoteca , sentadas en los sillones le pedimos al camarero yo me pedí un comopolitan lo había probado en nueva york y me gusto , nos los bebimos entre risas comentando cosas tribales y divirtiéndonos. Sobre las 2 de la mañana y con unas copas en el cuerpo que me hicieron mandarle un mensaje a mi querido profesor diciéndole que se lo pasara bien que ya sabia por que quería que fuera para no molestarle y que el pudiera irse de fiesta , nos fuimos a una discoteca céntrica donde gracias a un amigo de Ben conseguimos un reservado donde poder estar solos y tranquilos pero aun así bajamos a bailar con todo el mundo .**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Bells –me dijo Ángela ya cerca de las tres y pico y con cuatro copas o mas en el cuerpo- creo que me afecta el alcohol acabo de ver a un profesor de la universidad aquí**_

 _ **\- Pues si que te debe afectar –le dije riendo mientras seguíamos bailando –**_

 _ **Seguimos bailando hasta que Ben fue a por mas bebidas para el y para Ángela yo no quería mas de momento , fue en ese momento en el que sentí alguien pegarse a mi y empezar a bailar restregándose , había bebido pero no iba tan borracha como para permitir aquello**_

 _ **\- le molestaría dejar de pegarse a mí? No quiero bailar con usted –dije separándome de el-**_

 _ **\- que te cuesta te estoy viendo bailar desde que llegue y me muero por hacerte el amor por hacerte gritar como la gatita que eres**_

 _ **\- que no te dicho –y me fui al otro lado de la pista con Ángela y Ben que acaba de llegar-**_

 _ **\- quien era ese?**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- No se un pesado sigamos**_

 _ **Seguimos bailando otro rato mas hasta que me entro sed y fui a por otra copa , ya lo ultima que iba a beber si tenia sed la próxima vez me pediría agua, vi al camarero hablar con alguien y al rato traerme mi copa, empecé a beber de camino a la pista donde estaba Ángela y Ben donde seguí bailando , bebiendo y divirtiéndome , poco después de acabarme el vaso empecé a sentirme mareada y con un calor asfixiante como si una bomba hubiera explotado en mi interior , miraba a la gente con deseo como si me quisiera tirar a por ellos , como un perro en celo .**_

 _ **\- Ángela voy a salir a tomar el aire**_

 _ **\- Quieres que te acompañemos?**_

 _ **\- No te preocupes enseguida vuelva**_

 _ **Después de despedirme y coger la chaqueta por si en la calle tenia frió fui hacia la salida , me apoye en un banco en la entrada del parking de la discoteca y cerré los ojos esperando que se pasara.**_

 _ **\- que te pasa gatita –me dijo el mismo tío pesado de la discoteca- sientes como un quemazón aquí –dijo acariciando la parte interna de mi muslo- ven yo te ayudare**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **mientras me llevaba a la parte interna del parking sentí el deseo de mantener relaciones con el , de que me tocara y me hiciera gritar como el decía pero en el momento en el que sentí sus manos subiendo mi falda, sus labios bajando por mi cuello y como sus dedos acariciaban mi sexo sentí miedo y ganas de gritar.**_

 _ **\- Déjame –dije intentando empujarle-**_

 _ **\- A no , tu me has calentado ahora apagas este fuego y yo apagare el tuyo –dijo restregándose contra mi-**_

 _ **\- Para por favor para –dije ya llorando-**_

 _ **\- No**_

 _ **\- Ey déjala –dijo una voz que tenia que ser una alucinación- ¿Bella?**_

 _ **\- Que quieres tío compartirla , pues luego te la dejo o vamos a casa y compartimos –dijo girándose sin soltarme-**_

 _ **\- No James la dejas tranquila y te pierdes de mi vista o no respondo**_ __ _ **–dijo estirando de mi hasta ponerme detrás de el-**_

 _ **\- Que pasa edward que saliste corriendo –dijo Emmett entrando corriendo- ¿james? ¿bella? Que pasa aquí?**_

 _ **\- Tu amigo emmett , pasa que no fue efecto del alcohol que vi salir a bella y a el detrás y esta aquí intentando pasarse**_

 _ **\- Y como sabes que ella no quería? –dijo arrogante mirándome de arriba abajo-**_

 _ **\- Quizás por que estaba gritando que la dejases imbecil. Me voy Emmett a casa con ella –dijo mirándome que estaba temblando cogiendo del suelo mi bolso y la chaqueta-**_

 _ **\- Espera que me voy contigo yo conduzco por que como me quede aquí cinco minutos le parto la cara**_

 _ **\- Y yo voy a decirle Ángela que se encontraba mal y me llamo y me la llevo a casa para que no se preocupe**_

 _ **\- Vamos princesa –me dijo Edward cogíendome fuerte de la cintura y caminando hacia el coche de emmett tras darle las llaves de su coche a Jasper- estas bien? Que te pasa? –me dijo una vez que nos sentamos en el coche sentándose conmigo-**_

 _ **\- Estoy mareada y tengo como una sensación de calor aquí –dije señalándome la tripa – hacia abajo , me siento como una perra en celo**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Duérmete Bells , luego te llevamos a la cama y veras como despiertas mejor. Voy a llamar a Rose**_

 _ **Eso fue lo último que escuche , se hizo un silencio en el coche y con los ojos cerrados , el olor de Edward y con pequeñas caricias en la cabeza y espalda me quede dormida.**_

 _ **No se cuanto tiempo había pasado sentí como emmett y jasper se despedían y me decían que en unas horas nos veíamos , después deje de escuchar ruidos y volví a quedarme como en otro dimensión volví a sentir las manos de ese hombre , ese mareo esa angustia y grite que todo parara abriendo los ojos de golpe.**_

 _ **\- Bella que pasa? Shh tranquila cielo ya a pasado , estas aquí en casa a salvo y aquí no hay nadie –me dijo sentándose a mi lado y acariciándome el pelo- shh princesa**_

 _ **\- Que a pasado?**_

 _ **\- No lo recuerdas?**_

 _ **\- Recuerdo estar en la discoteca sentirme mal con el ultimo vaso que bebí y salir a tomar el fresco luego unas manos tocándome y despertar aquí**_

 _ **\- Pues es lo que paso yo se que me pareció verte salir pero era imposible que hubiéramos coincidido en la discoteca pero cuando vi al compañero de mi hermano hablando de una morena espectacular y salir decidí que tenia que salir detrás de el y menos mal , te juro que cuando al salir no vi a nadie , pensé que me había vuelto loco pero en eso escuche un grito y algo me hizo salir hacia allí , si no llega a ser por que te vi tan vulnerable temblando te juro que lo mato , no respondo de mi.**_

 _ **\- Y no pensaste que igual era yo la que quería eso?**_

 _ **\- Era así? No verdad? No lo pensé en ningún momento por que sabia que no era así , que no eres así –me dijo quitándome un mechón de la cara y abrazándome- mi princesa**_

 _ **\- Gracias –dijo escondiendo la cabeza en el hueco que se había creado entre el hombro y su cuello- pero como llegue aquí?**_

 _ **\- Emmett nos trajo por que yo no pensaba dejarte ni un segundo y el no quería quedarse allí para no matar a su compañero , jasper fue a decirle Ángela que le habías llamado por que te encontrabas mal y dio la casualidad que el estaba cerca y que iba a llevarte a casa , hace apenas unos minutos que se han ido , ha venido Rose hacerte una analítica para ver que fue lo que te metieron en la bebida por que tienen síntomas de haber tomado algo mas que alcohol y mañana lo sabremos pero lo importante es que estés bien –me dijo besándome la cabeza- ¿quieres darte una ducha y cambiarte de ropa?-solo asentí- pues vamos te dejo en el baño y voy hacerte un vaso de leche.**_

 _ **Cuando intente levantarme me fallaron las piernas y tubo que sostenerme**_

 _ **\- Cuidado**_

 _ **\- Perdón –dije cuando ya cruzábamos la puerta de baño-**_

 _ **\- Por que te disculpas? Por casi caerte?**_

 _ **\- No por el mensaje por lo de ayer por…**_

 _ **\- Cielo luego o mañana hablaremos de eso si quieres te dejo aquí toallas y la misma ropa que te pusiste la vez que nos empapamos por la lluvia, iré hacerte un vaso de leche y estaré en la habitación si quieres algo llámame.**_

 _ **Cuando me quede en el baño sola empecé a quitarme la ropa , al mirarme en el espejo vi un mordisco en el cuello y me entraron ganas de llorar pero intentando aguantar me metí en la ducha y el agua empezó a caer por la espalda calmándome los músculos , cuando sentí que el cuerpo estaba calmado y me encontraba mejor Salí de la ducha y me enrosque en la toalla secándome y poniéndome la otra en el pelo , empecé a desenredarme el pelo con cuidado y cuando ya estuve lista me puse esos boxees y esa camiseta que me venia de vestido y Salí a la habitación.**_

 _ **\- ¿mejor? –me dijo sonriendo y tendiéndome un vaso-**_

 _ **\- Si aunque este me recordara unos días lo que a pasado –dije quitándome el pelo y bebiendo del vaso**_

 _ **\- Eso se borra**_ __ _ **y se tapa con maquillaje , ven –me dijo cuando me termine la leche y deje el vaso en la mesita- ¿quieres que me vaya?**_

 _ **\- Quédate , no quiero dormir , quiero hablar pero entiendo que estés cansado y quieras dormir**_

 _ **\- De que quieres hablar**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- De lo de ayer siento haber portado así , haber pensado que lo que te importaba era que me fuera de fiesta para poder salir tu , para no estar conmigo , el mensaje que te mande , siento haber sido una niñata en el fondo pensé que en estos 15 días conseguiría que sintieras algo de lo que siento yo.**_

 _ **\- Shh eso es lo que menos me importa ahora , me importa que estés bien que sonrías , que no llores pero no eso , siento haberte dicho que eres una niñata por que no lo pienso , no lo eres mas madura que mucha gente a mi edad y que pienses que no quería estar contigo por eso te dije que fueras a esa fiesta , te equivocas lo dije para que salieras con tus amigas si pos mi fuera pasaría el día entero contigo , por que no hay nada que desee mas que pasar tiempo contigo poder abrazarte sin tener que mirar si hay gente , sin tener que esconderme , poder besarte abrazarte , acariciarte cada vez que quiera gritarle al mundo que te quiero y sentir algo de lo que tu sientes? No se que sientes pero yo siento que quiero pasar mi vida junto a ti desde el día que te desmayaste en la puerta de mi casa antes de saber ni siquiera tu nombre y si por mi fuera ahora mismo haría publico lo que te quiero ¿Por qué lloras?**_

 _ **\- Por lo que has dicho , no sabes a lo que te arriesgas tengo 18 años puedes perder tu trabajo o incluso ir a la cárcel**_

 _ **\- Y quien me va denunciar? El desgraciado de Philp? No te preocupes de eso ahora vale? Vive el momento y que pase lo que tenga que pasar y si pierdo el trabajo , lo pierdo otro saldrá soy capaz de perder mi vida por ti si hace falta –me dijo abrazándome- pero esperare lo que quieras para hacerlo publico .**_

 _ **\- Hasta el juicio –dije bostezando-**_

 _ **\- No se si podré esperar tanto pero ahora a dormir princesa ya veremos cuando llegue el momento de decirlo lo sabremos.**_

 _ **\- Te quiero**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **\- Yo mas princesa –dijo acurrucándome a su lado y así nos quedamos dormidos-  
**_

_**El domingo desperté con los rayos del sol ya altos dándonos en la cara y sin saber muy bien donde estaba , me gire al sentir que donde estaba apoyada no era una almohada y como alguien me acariciaba el pelo.**_

 _ **\- Buenos días princesa –me dijo Edward al oído al terminar de girarme- has dormido bien? Estas bien?**_

 _ **\- Si buenos días ¿me meneado mucho?**_

 _ **\- No y tampoco has hablado ni gritado**_

 _ **\- Que alivio**_

 _ **\- Son las 12 y tenemos que ir a comer a casa de Emmett y Rosalie ¿quieres que te haga el desayuno mientras te arreglas y luego me ducho?**_

 _ **\- Dúchate mientras hago el desayuno y luego me cambio si quieres –dije tímidamente-**_

 _ **\- Lo que mi princesa quiera , no tardo –dijo saliendo de la cama y metiéndose en el baño-**_

 _ **Cuando termine de mirarlo irse me levante y fui a la cocina no sabia donde estaban las cosas pero no seria difícil encontrarlas , mientras preparaba el desayuno las imágenes de lo sucedido me invadieron dándome vergüenza de mi misma por comportarme como una perra en celo , también me vinieron las palabras de Edward pero esta vez en vez de llorar me hicieron reír y en eso estaba sonriendo mientras hacia tortitas cuando Edward apareció sorprendiéndome.**_

 _ **\- de que se ríe mi princesa?**_

 _ **\- Recordaba las veces que Alice cada vez que decía que no creía en el amor me decía que me iba a**_ _ **PRESENTAR**_ __ _ **a sus primos que cuando me trataran como una princesa creería en el amor y luego tus palabras de anoche.**_

 _ **\- Mmm y que doy la talla de príncipe? –me dijo riéndose y posando-**_

 _ **\- Eres un príncipe muy apuesto**_

 _ **Después de eso desayunamos entre con el cachondeo del príncipe y después de cambiarme salimos a casa de Esme y Carlise , cuando llegue ya no había nadie por lo que me cambie de ropa por unos vaqueros la camiseta roja y las manoletinas negras , cogí los regalos y antes de salir le di a Edward un marco para poner una de las fotos que nos hicimos si quería y salimos hacia allí , nada mas llegar Esme pregunto el motivo por el que llegamos juntos , tras darle la explicación de que había llamado a Edward para que me recogiera por que no sabia llegar ella se fue y tanto Emmett como Jasper me preguntaron que como estaba , tras sonreírles y decirles que todo bien nos pusimos a pasar un domingo en familia , comimos , nos manchamos de ceniza y terminamos tirándonos en el césped hacernos cosquillas como un grupo de niños , después de comer durante el postre les di los regalos que todos me dijeron que no hacían falta , un cuadro de nueva york para Esme y Carlise , una agenda para Carlise y unos imanes para Esme que era coleccionista de imanes , a Rosalie y Emmett le traje un juego de café de tu y yo para dos personas , un oso del zoológico con una camiseta que ponía New York para Emmett que corrió a poner en el coche y un marco para Rosalie , a Jasper quien fue mas difícil le había comprado una camiseta negra de esas típicas de un amigo que me quiere me trajo esto de tal lugar y un casco para la moto que recreaba la ciudad iluminada por ultimo a Edward le traje un juego de sabanas de la ciudad que me gustaron y una lamina de metro ochenta por dos metros de la ciudad de noche, a los padres de Alice un paragüero y un pequeño cenicero.**_

 _ **Tras los regalos y darme las gracias los chicos se pusieron a jugar a la play**_ __ _ **, Carlise incluido y nosotras nos pusimos hablar de moda , bueno ellas hablaban yo reía , cuando me llamo Ángela me separe un poco para hablar , lo que me dijo me dejo blanca, había una foto mía con la falda subida en brazos de un chico subiendo a un coche , por suerte no se veía la cara de quien era pero me esperaban días de burlas , al verme parada Jasper se acerco a ver que pasaba cuando vio la foto el también se quedo parado pero me dijo que lo solucionaríamos y que nada pasaría que estarían conmigo y que no se atreverían a decirme nada , cuando termine de tranquilizarme llamaron a la puerta y dije que yo iba para pasar a lavarme la cara de paso, al abrir la puerta me quede blanca sin saber que decir y que hacer.**_

 _ **\- Hola gatita nos volvemos a ver –dijo cogíendome de la cintura – hoy terminaremos lo de ayer o no? –me dijo acorralándome-**_

 _ **\- Emmett te buscan –grite esperando que saliese-**_

 _ **\- Te has salvado por hoy pero..**_

 _ **\- Quien Bells .. James déjala fuera de mi casa**_

 _ **\- Que pasa? –dijo Carlise-**_

 _ **\- Nada James ya se iba**_

 _ **\- No pasa Esme se alegrara de verte**_

 _ **Al entrar al Jardín Jasper tubo que sujetar a Edward que ante las miradas de arriba a bajo que me echaba estuvo apunto de saltarle a la yugular.**_

 _ **\- James cuanto tiempo que te trae por aquí? –le dijo Esme tan alegre como siempre-**_

 _ **\- Vine a pasar unos días y su hijo me alojo**_ __ _ **en su casa , estaba en casa de unos amigos vengo a recoger mis cosas**_

 _ **\- Si será mejor que las cojas y te vayas no sea que pierdas el avión –le dijo Edward sin quitarle la vista de encima-**_

 _ **\- No la verdad que no tengo prisa**_

 _ **\- Pues siéntate a tomar café con nosotros**_

 _ **\- Bells te sientas aquí con nosotros –me dijo Jasper tirándome hacia la silla que había**_ _ **LIBRE**_ __ _ **entre Emmett y Edward – perdonarme pero la echado de menos en esta semana que estuvo fuera y quiero tenerla cerquita**_

 _ **Desde el momento en el que entro algo dejo de funcionar en mi , empecé a temblar sin querer y la tensión era palpable en el ambiente, solo hablaban el , Esme y Carlise que se ponían al día de la vida del amigo de su hijo , aunque a día de hoy no se si recibiría ese nombre , Jasper me sostenía por la cintura por miedo a que me cayera de la banqueta y Edward me sostenía la mano por debajo de la mesa , mientras el descarado no paraba de sonreírme y comerme con la mirada , cuando me sonó el móvil de nuevo fue el único momento en el que quito la vista de mi saque el móvil del bolsillo y leí el mensaje**_ __ _ **"deja de temblar , estoy aquí y no se va acercar o lo mato , piensa que juntos todo es posible" "a tu lado todo es posible"**_ __ _ **le dije como respuesta y me gire a sonreírle**_

 _ **\- Vaya Bella parece que tu novio es un poco vampiro-me dijo el descarado refiriéndose al chupetín del cuello-**_

 _ **\- Si , es que no se controla**_

 _ **\- Tiene que ser difícil siendo tan.. atractiva salir a la calle todos los chicos intentaran algo contigo**_

 _ **\- Hay James deja de echarle los trastos a la chiquilla –dijo Esme riendo-**_

 _ **\- Si pero los espanto educadamente aunque siempre se puede intentar propasar metiendo alguna droga pero que te voy a contar a ti no?**_

 _ **\- Hay que ser muy poco hombre para hacer eso –dijo el descarado sonriendo-**_

 _ **\- Ya decía yo , Jasper me llevas a casa mi novio me espera y después de una noche movidita ….**_

 _ **Tras despedirnos de todos salimos de allí**_

 _ **\- siento haberte echo salir pero…**_

 _ **\- no pasa nada vamos a casa , pero deberías haberle dicho a Edward que te llevara el , no se cuanto aguantara antes de matarlo**_

 _ **\- lo siento yo..**_

 _ **\- bells tranquila solo te has defendido luego tendrás que hablar con Esme y Carlise por tu actitud y ya.**_

 _ **Al llegar a casa me encerré en mi habitación tenia miedo y quería llorar pero tenia que ser fuerte , no se si Jasper se fue o no me sumergí en el mundo de la lectura y solo salía de el para contestar a los mensajes de Edward.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8:**_ _ **CONFIRMANDOLO**_ __ ****

 **[youtube]/a7GdRvpyeR4[/youtube]** ****

 _ ****_

 _ **Salí de la habitación cuando Jasper toco diciendo que nos llamaban , llevaba varios minutos escuchando a Carlise gritar reunión familiar , pero como era reunión familiar no me moleste en bajar.**_

 _ **\- por que tengo que bajar? No es reunión familiar –le dije a Jasper bajando las escaleras-**_

 _ **\- si no formaras parte de la familia la hubiéramos tenido en casa de Emmett y Rose –me dijo Carlise sentándose en la mesa- Ya estamos todos? Pues ahora alguien me explica a que se debe la actitud que habéis tenido con James? A que se debe que Bella se halla ido corriendo y temblando? Y que mis hijos que eran íntimos amigos de el casi le quisieran matar y disimuladamente lo hayan tirado mas de 5 veces de la casa?**_

 _ **\- Digamos que el chapetón no me lo hizo ningún novio y que no llegue con Edward por que le llame para que me recogiera en casa de Ángela**_

 _ **\- Que quieres decir? –me dijo Esme mirándonos sin entender-**_

 _ **\- Es largo de explicar y no pienses mal que tu hijo no tiene nada que ver con el mordisco del cuello –de momento pensé para mi-**_

 _ **\- Hay hija cuéntalo ya que me empiezo asustar**_

 _ **\- Después de la cena con Ángela fuimos a una discoteca del centro y estuvimos bailando y bebiendo , tranquila no me emborrache e hice ninguna locura –dije al verla como iba a interrumpirme- estuvimos bailando las dos con el novio de Ángela y todo estaba tranquilo no se acercaba ningún baboso a molestar hasta que en el momento en el que Ben fue a por unas copas para ellos por que yo no quería mas de momento un pesado se acerco a bailar conmigo y muy educadamente lo despache aunque no se quedo contento con aquello –dije recordando lo que paso y evitando llorar-**_

 _ **\- Y nosotros también fuimos a una discoteca , James estuvo desde que llego mirando haber a quien podría echarle los tejos –dijo Emmett suspirando-**_

 _ **\- Y varias veces le dijimos que eran todas un poco crías para el –dijo Edward mirándome con una triste sonrisa-**_

 _ **\- A lo que contesto que cuando mas crías mas fáciles de engañar y dominar o algo así –dijo Jasper apretándome la mano- y nos molesto pero mientras solo fueran palabras no le creímos**_

 _ **\- Me estáis asustando –dijo Esme seria-**_

 _ **\- Que nos estáis queriendo decir –dijo Carlise en el mismo tono-**_

 _ **\- Papa déjanos acabar –le dijo Edward apretándome la otra mano-**_

 _ **\- Cuando me entro sed fui a por otra copa , el camarero estuvo hablando con un chico mientras hacia mi copa pero no le di importancia , cuando le di el primer sorbo , note un sabor distinto pero pensé que después de 4 copas el alcohol empezaba a causar efecto y que dejaría de beber al acabármelo , seguí bailando hasta que poco después de acabármela empecé a sentirme mareada y con un calor interno y decidí salir a tomar el aire , me senté en el banco del parking**_

 _ **\- Yo la vi salir –dijo Edward- pero como era demasiada casualidad pensé que me había parecido pero aun así cuando James dijo que iba a terminar lo que había empezado riéndose y salio algo me indico que saliera detrás de el**_

 _ **\- Y nosotros al verlo salir tan deprisa salimos detrás de el –dijo Jasper-**_

 _ **\- Al principio cuando no lo vi pensé que me estaba volviendo loco y sacaba todo de sus casillas pero escuche un grito en el aparcamiento y no se por que corri hacia allí**_

 _ **\- Yo solo recuerdo que me dijo que iba apagar el fuego que había en mi y que iba apagarle el suyo y unos manos tacándome luego lo único que se es que desperté en la habitación de Edward –dije llorando-**_

 _ **\- Cuando llegue vi que no había visto mal y era ella y que también era la que había gritado , le dije que la dejara tranquila y me contesto algo como que podíamos compartir y en un arrebato por no abrirle la boca tire de ella poniéndola detrás mía**_

 _ **\- En ese momento llegamos nosotros sin saber que pasaba pero viendo el estado de Bella y que a Edward lo único que le evitaba meterle la paliza del siglo a James era que Bella necesitaba mas el apoyo que aquello no lo pudimos imaginar y nos fuimos de allí , de camino a casa de Edward llame a Rose para que fuera ya que tenia síntomas de haber tomado mas que alcohol-dijo Emmett-**_

 _ **\- Y yo fui a buscar Ángela para decirle que Bella se iba conmigo bajo una excusa –termino Jasper-**_

 _ **\- Cuando yo llegue le saque sangre aunque ya me imaginaba que seria y esta mañana antes de venirme recogí los resultados , en la bebida le habían metido una droga liquida que provoca deseo sexual y que además hace que no te acuerdes de nada , pero la dosis encontrada no era suficiente como para que no se enterara de nada y por eso puso resistencia y se pudo evitar –para ese entonces ya llevaba un buen rato abrazada a Jasper llorando sin parar -**_

 _ **\- Me queréis decir que intento drogarla para propasarse**_

 _ **\- Si papa –dijo Emmett- y esta tarde cuando vino volvió a intentar pasarse**_

 _ **\- Que? –dijo Edward que eso no lo sabia-**_

 _ **\- Pero no paso nada –dije sollozando-**_

 _ **\- Quieres agua Bella? Tranquilízate –me dijo Jasper en lo que Rose ya había salido a por un vaso de agua**_

 _ **Después de la conversación de que me calmara me subí a la habitación dejándolos allí debatiendo , escuche como Jasper les contaba lo de la foto y les decía que el estaría conmigo antes de meterme en la cama y cerrar los ojos , sentí como Edward se despedía de mi con un beso en la frente y me decía que nos veríamos el lunes antes de irse.**_

 _ **El lunes me desperté sin ganas de ir a clase tenia miedo pero sabia que tenia que afrontarlo, Esme me había echo el desayuno cuando vestida baje y Jasper me miraba dándome ánimos, desayunamos y nos fuimos a la universidad.**_

 _ **El día fue un caos todo el mundo me miraba y murmuraba cosas , pero gracias a la presencia de Jasper nadie se atrevió acercarse , cuando me encontré con Ángela le conté lo ocurrido por encima y saltando detalles , me importaba que ella supusiera la verdad , el resto de la semana no fue mejor paso de igual manera pero por suerte al final del día cuando las clases acababan y ya había ayudado a Esme me escapaba para estar con Edward y todo lo malo se me olvidaba , en ese momento solo estábamos el , yo y planes de futuro, el final de la semana en vez de mejor empeoro con la carta de que en dos semanas se celebraría el juicio contra Philp , me daba miedo lo que pasaba y aunque confiaba en Emmett como el mejor abogado eso no significaba que me quitara el sueño, desde ese día pase todas las tardes o casi todas en el despacho preparando mi declaración , las tardes con Edward se acabaron de momento por que aunque estábamos juntos no podíamos estarlo como quisiéramos ya que lo nuestro**_ _ **SEGUÍA**_ __ _ **siendo secreto , en las clases las cosas se calmaron y al parecer se fueron olvidando de mi y mi fotografía ,pero del estrés del juicio y estar preparándolo todo el día me hizo bajar mis notas y los profesores lo notaron y me hicieron ir hablar sobre si tenia algún problema ya que me veían mas blanca y mas delgada , eso también lo había notado Esme que preocupada por que no comiera me daba las raciones dobles y me obligaba a comer todo, la ultima noche antes del juicio llego a nuestros oídos que philp había puesto un detective privado y había descubierto nuestra relación por lo que decidimos que era el momento de contarlo y después de la cena y con la excusa de que quería que cenáramos todos juntos por si algo pasaba en el juicio después del postre me levante y hable.**_

 _ **\- Carlise ,Esme,Emmett, Rose y sobretodo Jasper hay algo que tengo que deciros y espero que no os enfadéis por que me acogisteis como una familia y no me gustaría que os enfadarais y … -dije sin parar-**_

 _ **\- Bells dinos lo que tengas que decir que me asustas**_

 _ **\- Hace cosa de mes y medio que empecé a conocer a una persona y hace dos semanas empezamos algo enserio , si no he dicho nada antes es por que me importa demasiado lo que penséis de mi y no quería que pensarais que soy una aprovechada , una cualquiera o…**_

 _ **\- Bella no íbamos a pensar eso dinos lo que tengas que decir**_

 _ **\- Y sobretodo quien es para tener una charla con el**_

 _ **\- El compañero de cafetería no existe ..Edward y yo llevamos casi un mes saliendo –después de decirlo baje la cabeza avergonzada y no la levante hasta que el dedo de Edward me obligo a ello-**_

 _ **\- No vais a decir nada familia, quiero decir entendería que estuvierais enfadados pero podríais hablar por favor-dijo Edward abrazándome- quiero que sepáis que no es un juego lo se muy bien y que pienso luchar con todo por Bella os parezca bien o mal**_

 _ **\- Por que?-dijo Esme-**_

 _ **\- Por que la quiero mama , por que desde la primera vez que la vi supe que no podría apartarla de mi**_

 _ **\- No preguntaba eso –dijo sonriéndonos- quería decir que por que no lo habéis dicho antes desde el momento en el que empezáis a salir para conoceros nunca hubieras dicho nada ni pensado mal Bella**_

 _ **\- Miedo a que pensarais que me estaba aprovechando de la confianza o que me interesaban motivos económicos o..**_

 _ **\- Espera Bella-me dijo carlise –me quieres decir que tenías miedo a que pensáramos que te interesaban los billetes? Dios que tonta que eres perdona que lo diga pero … y tu Edward como has permitido que piense eso**_

 _ **\- Papa nunca supe los motivos sabia que no se sentía preparada y punto.**_

 _ **Después de eso y que nadie hablara todo el mundo empezó hablar Rose me dijo de broma que estaba enfadada por no confiar en ella , Esme que si se me ocurría pensar tonterías me tiraba de casa y que siempre pensó que terminaría con Jasper por la relación tan intima que teníamos pero que su hijo tampoco estaba mal, Carlise,Emmett y Jasper que si me hacia algo lo dijera que ellos le pegaban , cuando ya no pude mas y me fui a dormir ya que al día siguiente**_ __ _ **seria un día duro y esperaba que todo saliese bien me fui a mi cuarto dejándolos hablando de lo sucedido y a Emmett con Edward de que hacer si eso salía en el juicio , algo que nos preocupaba, y este le dijera que eso no tenia nada que ver y no seria un problema después de que todos me dijeran que saldría bien , poco después alguien llamo a mi puerta.**_

 _ **\- Se puede? –me dijo la voz que mas necesitaba escuchar-**_

 _ **\- Pasa –le dije dejando un hueco en la cama- ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

 _ **\- Le dije a Esme que me iba a quedar a dormir contigo por que lo necesitabas y me dijo que llevaba tres meses haciendo lo que quería y haciéndolo bien que ahora no le pidiera permiso que sabia que haría lo correcto-me dijo cambiándose de ropa y tumbándose a mi lado- ¿Qué te atormenta? Se lo tomaron bien ¿ves?**_

 _ **\- Tengo miedo**_

 _ **\- A que?**_

 _ **\- A que el juez vea lo nuestro como un problema , a que el abogado contrario lo utilice en mi contra , a perder el juicio , a tener que volver con el, a…**_

 _ **\- Bella esto no tiene nada que ver con el juicio y no lo puede usar en tu contra eso será otro problema al que quizás nos tengamos que enfrentar luego pero ahora no te preocupes por el y ¿volver con Philp? Te aseguro**_ __ _ **que Emmett no lo permitirá antes de eso lo mata o te secuestra te lo aseguro**_

 _ **\- Pero…**_

 _ **\- No hay nada que temer , esta nerviosa y por eso ves todo negro pero te aseguro que mañana estaremos a estas horas de cena todos juntos celebrando que la pesadilla acabado.**_

 _ **\- Mañana no estará el resultado**_

 _ **\- Si , si es un juicio rápido y fácil a ultima hora de la tarde lo sabremos y entonces podrás ser feliz siempre ahora vamos a dormir que no quiero que te duermas en el juzgado –me dijo abrazándome- y no llores**_

 _ **\- Te quiero –murmure entre sollozos-**_

 _ **\- Y yo princesa y no permitiré que nada nos separe.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Los primeros rayos de luz entraban por el ventanal de la habitación cuando escuche que una voz me llamaba intentando despertarme.**_

 _ **\- Déjame dormir un poco mas Alice-dije girándome en ese momento caí- ¿Alice?**_

 _ **\- Si amiga aquí estoy –dijo tirándose encima mía- y luego me explicas por que estaba mi primito que por cierto esta tremendo durmiendo en tu cama**_

 _ **\- Fácil te acuerdas del chico con el que estaba saliendo? Es el ahora dime que haces aquí?**_

 _ **\- Que? Sueltas tremenda bomba y cambias de tema? Te mato pero ya hablaremos luego de eso ¿para que crees que venido? Para estar contigo en el juicio en un día tan importante como hoy.**_

 _ **\- Como te enteraste**_

 _ **\- Mis padres me lo dijeron y cogí un avión , no se por que no me lo dijiste tu pero ya hablaremos a vestirte y desayunar que nos vamos al juicio.**_

 _ **Tras darme una ducha rapidita me puse uno vestido por la rodilla color crema con**_ __ _ **unas manoletinas y me dejaron el pelo suelto según ellas tenia que parecer una adolescente inocente , en el desayuno Alice se presento dando saltitos haciendo reír a todos y romper un poco la tensión , al terminar de desayunar que casi no pude comer , Edward me dio un abrazo acompañado de un beso y se fue en su coche junto a Jasper , Rose y Emmett también salieron hacia el juzgado y por ultimo Salí yo acompañada de Esme y Alice al coche donde nos esperaba Carlise , de camino al juzgado no pude parar de temblar solo pensar en volver a verlo me ponía de los nervios.**_

 _ **\- Bella tranquila o te voy a tener que pinchar un sedante**_

 _ **\- No por favor –dije intentando calmarme-**_

 _ **\- A si mejor**_

 _ **Cuando llegamos pasamos directamente a la sala donde se celebraría el juicio allí ya estaban sentados todos a la espera del acusado , de mi y del juez pase silenciosamente hasta el banco donde estaban todos y donde se sentaron mis acompañantes , a mi paso me sonrieron dándome ánimos y pase a sentarme en el banco con Emmett que me apretó la mano y me dijo que todo saldría bien.**_

 _ **Poco minutos después entro Philp con su abogado y seguidamente nos pusimos en pie para su señoría cuando los abogados empezaron hablar y los testigos a declarar desconecte solo quería salir decir mi verdad y que se acabara todo , vi salir a los médicos que alguna vez me habían atendido , a profesores que me vieron como faltaba a clases y por ultimo a Carlise como medico que me había atendido aquella ultima vez y Rosalie con sus papeles de todo lo encontrado el día de la denuncia ,el abogado contrario no hablaba no protestaba solo negaba cuando me llamaron a declarar e hice todos los juramentos empezó mi declaración.**_

 _ **Me toco relatar como había sido mi vida desde la muerte de mi madre , el trato con Philp y todo lo sucedido incluidas las violaciones de las cuales los cullen no sabian , durante mi relato lo pude ver sonreír orgulloso de si mismo y de lo que había echo , al terminar pude ver como Emmett me sonreía.**_

 _ **\- Señoría podría hacerle unas preguntas –hablo por fin el abogado contrario-**_

 _ **\- Si abogado pase.**_

 _ **\- Solo tengo una pregunta y le recuerdo que esta bajo juramento ¿Qué relación le une con Edward Cullen?**_

 _ **\- Protesto –escuche a Emmett decir mientras pensaba que decir-**_

 _ **\- Admitida , señor Jonson eso no tiene nada que ver con el juicio que estamos teniendo**_

 _ **\- Pero tengo pruebas que indican que..**_

 _ **\- Señor Jonson tiene alguna pregunta para defender a su cliente? Por que la pregunta que hizo no tiene nada que ver con el caso y las pruebas que pueda tener de esa relación o lo que usted diga que tienen no tiene nada que ver con que su cliente se aprovechara de ella y de eso yo y esta sala tenemos suficientes pruebas.**_

 _ **\- No tengo nada que decir**_

 _ **\- Pues en 24h tendrán la sentencia si no se complican las cosas ya les llamaran.**_

 _ **Sentí como un peso se iba la parte difícil había acabado ahora tocaba esperar el resultado , cuando Salí del estrado me quede quieta sin saber que hacer quería correr abrazarlos y llorar los nervios me seguian**_ __ _ **matando pero no sabia si seria adecuado antes de que pudiera decidir sentí los brazos de Jasper abrazándome y por encima de el los de Alice , Rose y Esme luego se le unieron los de Carlise y los de Emmett y por ultimo cuando pensaba que nadie mas podría abrazarme sentí los brazos de Edward y una suave melodía diciéndome que me quería.**_

 _ **Fuimos a comer a la espera de si nos llamaban ya que Emmett estaba seguro de que nos llamarían esa misma tarde , después de comer y ya en la tranquilidad de casa mientras Alice ponía al día a todos de su vida en Nueva York yo me sumergí en mi mundo en los brazos de Edward y por primera vez desde que se supo la fecha del juicio me quede tranquila con sus caricias por la espalda y sus besos en la coronilla, no se en que momento pero me quede dormida mientras me abrazaba y no me entere que me había dormido hasta que no salte con el sonido del teléfono.**_

 _ **\- Tranquila Bellis –me dijo Alice- veras como sale todo bien –me dijo mientras veíamos a Emmett hablando por teléfono-**_

 _ **\- Tenemos que ir al juzgado –dijo al colgar-**_

 _ **\- Ha pasado algo?**_

 _ **\- No me lo han dicho lo mas seguro que sea la sentencia –dijo cogiendo las llaves del coche-**_

 _ **En pocos minutos estábamos todos de camino al juzgado , esta vez entramos en una sala con una mesa y solo pudimos entrar Emmett y yo lo que nos hizo tranquilizarnos , al menos a ellos , pensado que si que seria la sentencia , en la mesa nos sentamos esperando que llegaran los demás poco después entro el abogado de Philp sin el y el juez.**_

 _ **\- buenos tardes como podéis imaginar estamos aquí para leer**_ __ _ **la sentencia , primero decir que no ha sido nada fácil dictar sentencia pero si en algo hemos estado de acuerdo es que hay pruebas de sobra para creer que el señor Philp es culpable de los hechos de los que se le imputan –sentí como que suspiraba- tendrá que pagarle una indemnización de 395000$ a la señorita Dwyer por daños psicológicos en un plazo de seis meses y si no puede hacerlo se le unirán a la condena de quince años que empezara a cumplir desde el día de hoy , respecto a la señorita Dwyer decir que la su custodia quedara bajo la atención de los señores Cullen que la están teniendo desde el día de la denuncia y serán los responsables de su**_ _ **DINERO**_ __ _ **y vienes. Sin nada más que decir me retiro.**_

 _ **Emmett y yo nos abrazamos y nada mas que el juez se fue y el abogado también Salí de allí corriendo abrazarme a todos y esta vez sin dudar si que me tire al cuello de Edward que me cogio con los brazos abiertos.**_

 _ **\- Ves como te dije que Emmett lucharía con todo y saldría bien**_

 _ **Después de explicarles lo que había pasado nos fuimos a cenar para celebrarlo y a la mañana**_ _ **SIGUIENTE**_ __ _ **tras despedirnos de Alice que se fue de vuelta a su rutina volvimos nosotros a la rutina de la universidad con miedo a las consecuencias que pudiera tener.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9: TODO POR TI**_ __ ****

 **[youtube]/Q5mmMFBoZJI[/youtube]** ****

 _ ****_

 _ **Tras la primera semana de miedo por las consecuencias que pudiera tener y que no pasase nada en la universidad pensamos que dos cosas podrían haber pasado que no le dieran importancia , cosa poco creíble, o que no les hubiera llegado a sus oídos cosa mas posible, pasábamos las tardes juntos ahora sin escondernos y hay fue cuando paso todo , nos encontrábamos en el parking de la universidad que nos íbamos a mirar un viaje para irnos todos en navidades cuando aparecieron 4 coches de policía y nos rodearon como si fuéramos terroristas.**_

 _ **\- Señor cullen? –pregunto el agente-**_

 _ **\- Si**_

 _ **\- Queda detenido por pederastia acompáñenos por favor**_

 _ **\- Déjeme despedirme un segundo**_

 _ **\- Un segundo**_

 _ **Me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente diciéndome que no me preocupara que llamara a Emmett y se fue murmurándome con los labios un te quiero, vi los coches irse entre murmullos de la gente , sentí los brazos de Jasper introducirme en el coche y como llamaba a Emmett en el manos libres.**_

 _ **\- Dime cuñadito –dijo con su tono alegre de siempre nada mas escucharlo rompí a llorar-**_

 _ **\- Se lo han llevado , se lo han llevado –era lo único que decía-**_

 _ **\- A quien se han llevado Bells?**_

 _ **\- A Edward se lo han llevado**_

 _ **\- Que dices Bella –me dijo alterado lo que me hizo llorar mas-**_

 _ **\- Emmett –dijo Jasper mas sereno que yo- han aparecido hace apenas 4 coches de policía y se lo han llevado detenido acusado de pederastia como si fuera un terrorista , nos dijo que te llamáramos.**_

 _ **\- Voy para ya ves a casa y habla con Esme dile que no se preocupe yo llamare a Carlise .**_

 _ **No se como llegue a casa ni tampoco como baje solo se que cuando Esme nos vio bajar y vio el estado en el que estaba se imagino lo peor y rompió a llorar , sentí como me abrazaban y las dos caíamos al sofá llorando , Jasper intento calmarnos pero no consiguió nada , no quise comer ni tampoco moverme de allí , no se como llegue hasta la habitación y abrazada a una camiseta que olía a el seguí llorando hasta que me quede dormida, desperté cuando escuche un coche llegar y baje corriendo esperando que fuera el que lo hubieran dejado libre pero no , era Emmett y Carlise , nos contaron lo que les habían dicho y que en una semana se celebraría el juicio rápido y que estaba bien que solo se preocupaba de que los demás estuviéramos bien , de esa noche solo se que Carlise me tubo que pinchar un sedante para que dejase de llorar y a la mañana siguiente**_ __ _ **me desperté con los ojos hinchados pensando que todo seria una pesadilla pero al bajar a desayunar y ver a Esme supe que no lo había sido , esa semana no fui a clase en toda la semana no quería ser el motivo de cuchicheos y cuando la mañana del miércoles Alice apareció por la puerta de mi habitación lugar de donde no salía sentí como que algo se rompía , corrí abrazarla y seguir llorando con ella , quise pedirle explicaciones de por que estaba aquí no podía dejar sus estudios por esto pero ante sus palabras de que su amiga y su primo eran mas importantes que nada , tener Alice a mi lado fue como un bálsamo para el dolor , el jueves aprovechando que nos quedamos solas ya que Esme había ido a visitarlo en la cárcel fuimos a la casa de Edward Alice no quería ir no creía que fuera el momento pero yo lo necesitaba , nada mas entrar sentí un dolor en el pecho y tuve que cogerme para no caerme al suelo de rodillas , cada rincón era un momento y ver la foto de la playa en el marco que le había regalado y un lienzo con la otra foto en grande sobre el sofá me hizo sentirme peor de lo que estaba y culpable de todo lo que le pasara , Alice me saco de allí arrastras y me llevo a casa donde me volví a encerrar a llorar , Jasper seguía yendo a la universidad por que conseguimos convencerle de que nada hacia en casa y cuando volvía se pasaba el rato conmigo y Alice quienes empezaban a llevarse muy bien , los días pasaron y seguía igual sin comer , sin dormir casi y sin parar de llorar la mañana del martes era el julio llevaba una semana sin saber nada de el sin poder verle , esa mañana apareció Rose a las siete y me dijo que no podía permitir que me vieran así y que si para el juicio de Philp tenia que aparentar ser una adolescente inocente ahora tenia que ser toda una mujer y me mando a la ducha , mientras me duchaba la escuchaba trastear con Alice por mi habitación , cuando Salí me hicieron una coleta alta rizándomela y me maquillaron sencillamente antes de darme mi ropa que consistía en unos vaqueros pitillo con unos zapatos de tacón , demasiado diría yo , la camisa blanca con un escote decente la chaqueta y las gafas de sol , salimos al juzgado con miedo nerviosas sabia que hoy seria peor casi que el juicio de philp y no sabia si seria capaz de aguantarlo.**_

 _ **Nada mas entrar al juzgado nos encontramos con Philp que lo habían sacado de la cárcel para asistir al juicio intento acercarse a mi pero no se lo permitieron así que se dedico a gritar cosas sin importancia , dentro de la sala nos sentamos a esperar a que entrara con Emmett , cuando vimos entrar a Emmett solo y directo a nosotros nos asustamos**_

 _ **\- Que ha pasado? Esta bien? –dije levantándome sin poder controlarme-**_

 _ **\- Bells tranquila que aun te queda mucho vengo a decirte para que lo sepas que el abogado de la acusación es James para que lo sepas y no te ataques , tranquila que todo saldrá bien.**_

 _ **Como me decía que estuviera tranquila si la persona que mas odio era la que iba a estar intenta ganarnos el juicio y la persona que mas quería jugándose una temporada en la cárcel , sin poder evitarlo rompí a llorar.**_

 _ **-Bells –me dijo Rosalie abrazándome- se fuerte , demuestra que eres fuerte no dejes que Esme te vea así y se preocupe y pase lo que pase no llores si todo sale bien nos iremos a celebrarlo y si algo sale mal que no va pasar yo me tiro a llorar contigo pero sobre todo no llores demuéstrale a Edward que estas aquí para luchar y no vas a dejar que te derrumbe nada.**_

 _ **Las palabras de Rosalie causaron efecto en mi y me calme o al menos deje de llorar , el momento en el que las puertas se abrieron y lo vi entrar con el mono naranja barba de toda la semana y unos ojeras como si no hubiera dormido toda la semana , se giro intentando sonreírnos pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos , sentí como Esme paraba de respirar e intente no llorar siendo fuerte pero mi corazón se oprimió al verlo en esa situación.**_

 _ **El juicio comenzó y empezaron a salir testigos que no se donde salieron y a decir mentiras que no se donde salieron, el abogado contrario sabia bien donde dar para hacer daño y aunque lo que decía era mentira y Emmett paso el juicio protestando pare que el tenia todas con el pero las mentiras tienen las patas cortas a una de las testigos se le pillo.**_

 _ **\- Cuando dice usted que vio al señor cullen ofrececiendole dinero a cambio de sexo y forzándola a entrar en el coche? –pregunto Emmett muy serio con unos papeles en la mano que había estado buscando después de que en el interrogatorio de James dijera unas fechas-**_

 _ **\- El martes 2 de noviembre sobre las 8 de la tarde –dijo convencida-**_

 _ **\- Seguro? No puedo ser otras fechas?**_

 _ **\- No , estoy segura que fue durante esa fecha**_

 _ **\- Muy bien , para que eso fuera así la señorita Dwyer tendría que haber estado aquí no?**_

 _ **\- Claro ya la vi.**_

 _ **\- Perfecto entonces señoría sabría usted o usted señorita Kell decirme como es posible que usted diga verla si ella cogio un avión el día 30 de octubre destino Nueva York y no volvió hasta el día 7 –dijo dándole los pasajes de avión y pagos con mi tarjeta en esos días en nueva york-**_

 _ **\- Yo.. yo.. no se –dijo la testigo apunto de llorar-**_

 _ **\- Seguro que usted dice la verdad –le pregunto a la testigo que rompió a llorar-**_

 _ **\- Protesto esta haciendo dudar a mi testigo**_

 _ **\- Señor Cames en eso trata ser abogado en poner en duda las cosas de los testigo y si su testigo duda igual no diga la verdad ¿dice usted la verdad?**_

 _ **\- No miento –dijo llorando- me dieron dinero por decir esto yo no conozco a este hombre de nada nunca lo vi , lo siento yo…**_

 _ **\- Sabe a lo que se expone por falso testimonio?**_

 _ **\- Yo..-vi como James se echaba las manos a la cabeza y miraba a Philp como enfadado-**_

 _ **\- Señoría quiero que se mire el testimonio de todos los testigos si este es falso … no me extrañaría que los demás también lo fueran.**_

 _ **\- Déjeme que sea yo quien lo decida , un receso de 30 min.**_

 _ **Vi como dos policías le ponían las esposas a Edward y se lo volvían a llevar hasta que se reaunidaria**_ __ _ **el juicio antes de que Emmett saliera detrás para hablar con el , le llame.**_

 _ **\- Emmett –dije armándome de valor-**_

 _ **\- Dime Bells que tengo poco tiempo**_

 _ **\- Quiero que me llames a declarar**_

 _ **\- Que? –dijeron cuatro pares de ojos-**_

 _ **\- Sabes que si sales te expones a las preguntas de el también? Sabes que Edward me va matar como te vea allí subida**_

 _ **\- Conozco algunos de esos testigos**_

 _ **\- Que? Pero eso no tiene nada que ver**_

 _ **\- Algunas de esos testigos son hijos de gente que le debe dinero a Philp o el debía**_

 _ **\- Estas segura de eso**_

 _ **\- Si**_

 _ **\- Puedes demostrarlo**_

 _ **\- No pero puedo hacer que les hagas confesar después de escucharme quizás el juez te deje volver a interrogarles .**_

 _ **\- Segura que quieres salir?**_

 _ **\- Si**_

 _ **\- Voy hablar con el juez**_

 _ **Cuando el se fue Rosalie se dedico a preguntarme si estaba segura , que estuviera tranquilo , poco después llego Emmett no le habían dejado que saliera a declarar pero había conseguido que los testigos volvieran a subir para hacerles algunas preguntas.**_

 _ **\- Bells dime todo lo que sepas que los pueda poner nervioso hacer dudar…**_

 _ **\- Pregúntales por la bodega de vinos de su padre a la primera y que como salieron de la deuda , insiste en quien les dejo el dinero y que como se lo devolvieron por favor y a la segunda dile que ella a dicho que el día de la feria de fiestas del pueblo ella dice que me vio morreándome con Edward y como me forzaba a ello , pregúntale que día fue y veras como ese día tu hermano aun no había llegado al pueblo.**_

 _ **\- Estas segura**_

 _ **\- Tan segura como que las fiestas fueron en junio y vosotros llegasteis a finales de julio**_

 _ **\- Tengo en el bolso la**_ __ _ **reserva de billetes –dijo Rose-**_

 _ **\- Que?**_

 _ **\- Si que ayer cocí una carpeta e iba dentro el papel**_

 _ **\- Dámelo**_

 _ **\- Y en junio estuvisteis en España de viaje –dijo Esme- Yo misma pague los billetes**_

 _ **\- Y nuestra tarjeta no iba y pago el todo –dijo Jasper-**_

 _ **No pudimos hablar mas por que llamaron para reanudar la sesión cuando volvieron a llamar a los testigos pude ver como James miraba sin entender y ellas se ponían blancas.**_

 _ **\- señorita Black usted conoce de algo al señor Philp?**_

 _ **\- A que se debe esa pregunta? –dijo su señoría-**_

 _ **\- Intento demostrar algo**_

 _ **\- Siga**_

 _ **\- No lo conozco de nada**_

 _ **\- Seguro?**_

 _ **\- Si seguro –dijo muy segura-**_

 _ **\- Y no es verdad que su padre sufrió una crisis económica y que salvo sus bodegas gracias a el dinero que le fió un "amigo" –dijo haciendo comillas en el aire-**_

 _ **\- S..si –dijo nerviosa-**_

 _ **\- Sabe usted de donde salio ese dinero**_

 _ **\- Se lo dejo el señor Philp**_

 _ **\- Pero usted no decía que no lo conocía ¿repito la pregunta? Lo conoce?**_

 _ **\- Si –dijo llorando-**_

 _ **\- Por que mintió**_

 _ **\- Mi familia no tiene el dinero para devolvérselo y nos amenazo luego nos propuse esto para cobrárselo y.. yo lo siento mentí no vi nada y además tampoco los conozco perdón**_

 _ **\- Señoría van dos de tres –dijo Emmett sonriendonos al girarse si antes todo era negro ahora era gris-**_

 _ **\- Señorita Staneley pase al estrado –le dijo a la segunda testigo después de que la anterior abandonara llorando- tiene algo que decir?**_

 _ **\- No**_

 _ **\- Segura , mira que si dice ahora la verdad las consecuencias serán menores.**_

 _ **\- Si estoy segura , digo la verdad**_

 _ **\- Pues muy bien continue**_

 _ **\- Usted dice que vio a la señorita Dwyer y al señor cullen ¿podría decirme el día exacto?**_

 _ **\- Claro –dijo coqueteando esta mujer no tiene limites- fue el… 24 de junio**_

 _ **\- Segura**_

 _ **\- Si ¿lo pones de duda?**_

 _ **\- Me puede decir usted que día pone que embarco el señor cullen dirección aquí en ese boleto –dijo dándole un papel al jurado-**_

 _ **\- El 30 de julio**_

 _ **\- Y no tendría poco sentido que el 24 estuviera aquí y el 30 boga un vuelo hacia aquí quiero decir coger dos vuelos al mismo destino en tan poco tiempo es raro.**_

 _ **\- Pero eso no indica que el día 24 no estuviera aquí –protesto James-**_

 _ **\- Pero con un ordenador puede decirles el lugar exacto donde estaba el señor cullen ese día**_

 _ **\- Proceda –dijo el juez-**_

 _ **\- Lo considero una perdida de tiempo**_

 _ **\- Señor Cames usted no proteste tanto que me ha traído testigos falsos**_

 _ **Vi como Emmett ponía unos cables al portátil que tenia en la mesa con los datos y como en el proyector salía el fondo de pantalla de su ordenador y entraba en la pagina de la compañía del banco de Edward y ponían unas claves y unas fechas y salían unos extractos en la pantalla.**_

 _ **\- Aquí están –dijo sonriendo- esa es la cuenta del señor Cullen como pueden comprobar ¿verdad?**_

 _ **\- Si –dijo un señor del jurado-**_

 _ **\- Muy bien y ahora el día 23 de junio hay un gasto de la tarjeta**_

 _ **\- Si –dijo el mismo miembro del jurado-**_

 _ **\- Donde?**_

 _ **\- Foster Hollywood plaza del sol Madrid**_

 _ **\- Madrid esta en España ¿no?**_

 _ **\- Señor Cuellen todos sabemos donde esta Madrid no nos trate de tontos**_

 _ **\- Solo intento demostrar que el día 23 de junio mi cliente estaba en España**_

 _ **\- Y el 24 y el 25 y .. hay gastos de la tarjeta en España hasta el 4 de julio señoría –dijo el miembro del jurado-**_

 _ **\- Lo que indica que mi cliente estuvo en España si no puede haber gastos de su tarjeta verdad**_

 _ **\- Correcto –dijo el juez-**_

 _ **\- Entonces repito la pregunta señorita esta segura de que usted lo vio el día 24 de junio en la feria del pueblo con la señorita Dwyer?**_

 _ **\- No estoy segura no lo vi.**_

 _ **\- Señor juez 3 de 3 no tengo nada mas que decir a si que se impugnen las declaraciones de estos tres testigos**_

 _ **\- Por supuesto señor Cullen –dijo el juez de mal humor- estoy cansado de que nos tomen el pelo señor Cames usted se juega su titulo con casos como este y usted señorita Stanley abandone el estrado y recibirá noticias por falso testimonio. Su turno abogado algún testigo mas y este que sea verdadero por favor**_

 _ **\- No tengo mas testigos pero tengo unas preguntas para el señor cullen**_

 _ **\- Acusado suba al estrado**_

 _ **Vi a Edward subir al estrado y hacer aquellos juramentos**_

 _ **\- ¿es verdad que usted tiene una relación con la señorita Dwyer?**_

 _ **\- Si**_

 _ **\- Desde hace cuanto?**_

 _ **\- Un mes y medio**_

 _ **\- Y usted sabía la edad de la señorita?**_

 _ **\- Si**_

 _ **\- Y aun así le dio igual?**_

 _ **\- Mire señor abogado el amor no tiene edad y soy inocente de todo lo que se me acusa , tengo una relación si pero una relación consentida no la he forzado a nada ni lo haré –dijo mirándome y dedicándome esa sonrisa suya que dejaba tontas a todas-seria capaz de dejar mi vida por ella de darla si hace falta y si usted –dijo mirando al juez- decide declararme culpable aun con las pocas pruebas que hay lo aceptare , por que siempre supe a lo que me enfrentaba con esta relación pero usted tiene que saber que de lo único que se me puede declarar es de amarla con mi vida y de ser capaz de quitarme la vida si eso le hace feliz a ella , cosa que no es así y como psicólogo le puede decir que si miran los resultados del análisis psicológico que se le ha realizado a la señorita por uno de sus psicólogos que no tiene ninguna secuela de haber sido forzada a nada por mi , sus reacciones y en que momentos del análisis sufrió las crisis que en ninguno momento están relacionadas conmigo**_

 _ **\- Es así señorita Plan –dijo mirando a la psicóloga que realizo la sesión-**_

 _ **\- Dice la verdad la señorita sufrió varias crisis pero ninguna relacionada con el señor Cuellen quien además era un bálsamo y al hablar de el se le ponían los ojos con un brillo especial y solo decía cosas buenas.**_

 _ **\- Muy bien señor cullen tiene algo mas que decir**_

 _ **\- Si y se que mi abogado me va matar por esto pero me parece increíble que yo este sentado en un estrado acusado de pederastia cuando soy inocente , daría mi vida por ella y mataría a quien le haga daño y lo cómico es que la persona que me ha denunciado es la misma que hace unas semana fue juzgado y acusado de agresión sexual y amenazas a su hijastra , la misma persona de la que yo estoy enamorado y por la que me están juzgando**_

 _ **\- Algo más señor Cames?**_

 _ **\- No –dijo yéndose seriamente hacia su banco-**_

 _ **\- Señor Cullen tiene algo que preguntarle a su defendido**_

 _ **\- Si señoría dos preguntas y quiero respuestas directas –dijo mirando a su hermano- ¿alguna vez le ha tocado un pelo a la señorita Dwyer o le obligo hacer algo contra su voluntad?**_

 _ **\- Nunca y no permitiré que nadie le hiciera daño.**_

 _ **\- Y que significa para usted?**_

 _ **\- Es el latido de mi corazón , el motivo por el que la sangre bombea a mi cuerpo y la única persona capaz de hacer que mi corazón lata mas rápido y mas lento al mismo tiempo**_

 _ **\- Nada mas que decir señoría**_

 _ **\- Pues ahora si doy por cerrada la sesión en unos días quizás horas tendrán la sentencia pueden..**_

 _ **\- Señoría**_

 _ **\- Que quiere ahora señor Camen**_

 _ **\- Tengo algo que decir**_

 _ **\- Es importante**_

 _ **\- Si**_

 _ **\- Le escuchamos y espero que no sea una perdida de tiempo por que…**_

 _ **\- Abandono el caso**_

 _ **\- Que?**_

 _ **\- Lo que escucha este juicio no tiene sentido y yo lo se desde que lo cogi , lo acepte**_ __ _ **por mi rivalidad con el acusado pero se también como toda su familia y como creo que les ha creado claro a todos los presentes que es incapaz de hacerle daño a la señorita ni a nadie , usted a podido comprobar como habla de ella como la mira , como sonríe y como el dijo el amor no tiene edad y usted tiene hijos?**_

 _ **\- Si**_

 _ **\- Pues yo también y dentro de 10 , 12 o 17 años cuando mi hija me presente**_ __ _ **a su novio no me preocupare si tiene 2 años mas que ella o cinco menos me preocupare de que la trate como una reina y que al mirarla vea ese brillo y esa transparencia de que daría su vida por salvar la de ella.**_

 _ **\- Me esta queriendo decir que renuncia al caso y que usted esta convencido de que es inocente**_

 _ **\- Si señoría**_

 _ **\- Y el jurado que piensa –dijo ya como si aquello fuera un juego y estuvieran debatiendo- alguno tiene duda de que es inocente –nadie hablo-**_

 _ **\- Señoría para el jurado el señor Cullen es inocente y pensamos igual que el señor Cames**_

 _ **\- Y yo como abogado que puso la denuncia por mi cliente la retiro –dijo James sorprendiéndonos-**_

 _ **\- Pues que mas decir que señor Cullen queda usted libre de todos los cargos y sin cargos**_

 _ **Sentí como que algo reventaba en mi y vi como la gente salía como Esme fue corriendo abrazar a su hijo con Carlise , como Emmett se unía después y como seguidamente Rose , Jasper y Alice se unían aquel abrazo , no se si alguien me hablo pero no respondía a nada estaba como en shock no me creía lo que había pasado.**_

 _ **\- Señorita Dwyer –me dijo James delante mía-**_

 _ **\- Si**_

 _ **\- Perdone mi actitud del paso y …**_

 _ **\- Queda todo perdonado gracias por lo que ha hecho hoy sus palabras…**_

 _ **\- Le prometo que son la verdad , sabia que aquello era imposible solo hacia mi trabajo y me entere de los testigos en el mismo momento que ustedes ¿Por qué no esta con el ya? Digo es raro que no corra abrazarlo**_

 _ **\- Es un momento familiar**_

 _ **\- El desea estar con usted**_

 _ **\- Y Bella? –escuche que decía-**_

 _ **\- Estaba aquí –le decía ALice-**_

 _ **\- Me voy sea feliz –me dijo despidiendose-**_

 _ **\- Adiós james y gracias**_

 _ **\- De nada**_

 _ **Segundos después sentí como unos brazos me elevaban del suelo y me besaban con pasión deseo y ansiedad.**_

 _ **\- Te quiero princesa , te quiero te quiero te quiero y dije que todo saldría bien –dijo abrazándome mientras yo rompía a llorar abrazándolo- Bells cuanto hace que no comes? Y que no duermes? –dijo acariciándome las ojeras- Bells contesta**_

 _ **\- Una semana –dijo Jasper por detrás antes de que Alice le atizara un capón-**_

 _ **\- Chivado murmure**_

 _ **\- Princesa como …**_

 _ **\- No me riñas –dije llorando- y bésame**_

 _ **\- Cada segundo -murmuro-**_

 _ **Salimos de allí dirección a los coches no se quiso cambiar por que le daba igual salir así con tal de irse ya , fuimos a casa a ducharse y descansar y por fin después de una semana pude comer y dormir. Esa noche salimos a cenar y celebrarlo estuvimos hablando del futuro y del que haríamos ahora y aunque en un principio decía que pediría beca para la universidad en la ciudad en la que el tuviera trabajo al final Salí con que el iría a la ciudad donde yo tuviera plaza y que no iba a estudiar con ninguna beca , esa noche por primera vez pude dormir tranquila y sin soltarlo por que no quería separarme de el ni un segundo.**_

 _ **Y aquí dejo mi diario por que desde la mañana siguiente aquello empezó mi nueva vida y esta historia queda en el pasado.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**EPILOGO**_ __ ****

 **[youtube]/adzkF8IftoE[/youtube]**

 **Esa es la ultima hoja del diaria ¿habéis llorado? Yo no he parado y ahora me toca deciros como acaba todo pero ya no como el diario cuenta si no como la historia que yo se y de la que he sido** **PRESENTE** **.**

 **Philp apareció muerto en la cárcel al mes** **SIGUIENTE** **del juicio y Jessica con una sobredosis en una cuneta, Mike trabaja como barrendero del pueblo y Tania tenemos rumores de que es la madame de un prostíbulo de lujo.**

 **Esme y Carlise siguen con su vida como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado y Rose y Emmett ya van por el segundo niño , después de tener una niña que va hacer ahora 3 años .**

 **Respecto a mi decir que hace un año me case con el hombre que mas quiero en esta vida después de 4 años juntos y ahora después de la boda soy la señora de Jasper Hale , si me case con Jasper quien se vino a vivir conmigo a Nueva York al verano siguiente y poco después empezamos la relación y al terminar nuestras carreras nos casamos ,** **SEGUIMOS** **viviendo en mi apartamento de nueva York y vamos de visita a Focks cada quince días o si no vienen las visitas aquí, todas las vacaciones nos vamos juntos una semanita a donde sea y el resto… el resto también lo solemos pasar juntos.**

 **Y os preguntareis por Edward y Bella que quizás sea lo que mas os interese de ellos tengo que deciros que al terminar el curso se fueron a vivir juntos a los Ángeles donde a Bella la habían cogido en la universidad y Edward tenia la posibilidad que tener la supervisión de la planta de psicología en un importante hospital y a día de hoy siguen juntos y felices al terminar su carrera con grandes notas y al terminar se dieron un año sabático que pasaron viajando de ciudad en ciudad por toda Europa y gran parte de América al terminar volvieron a vivir a Focks por que querían que el día que formaran una familia tuviera la tranquilad del pueblo y la cercanía de la familia allí abrieron la primera consulta Psicológica privada fuera de un hospital entre los dos , Edward cogio la dirección de las urgencias del hospital además de tener una consulta en el y Bella entro a trabajar como profesora en la misma universidad donde ella empezó su carrera aparte de colaborar con la policía en casos de shock traumático y no solo eso hoy hacen tres meses de casados y esperan dentro de 7 meses a su primer bebe.**

 **Por ultimo para acabar tengo que decir un secreto yo también espero a mi primer hijo pero shh que es un secreto y eso es otra historia.**


End file.
